John Doe 2
by Hemingway61
Summary: The year is 2013, a loner named James Salinger has just moved to Chamberlain, Maine with his mother Deborah. James is nervous about the change of scenery and wonders if he will fit in. But after he meets Carrie White, a fellow loner with telekinesis and a bloody family history; his life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**John Doe 2: Introduction**

 _August 17, 2013_

After a long day of unpacking all of our belongings and getting settled into our new home in Chamberlain, Maine. I was anxious to get in some relaxation time. I went out on our back porch with a can of Dr. Pepper and watched the sun set, I have always admired the collage of reds, oranges, yellows, and blues that painted the sky as the sun goes down. There is something about that image that has always seemed to relax my muscles after a long day.

After finishing the long drive from San Antonio to Chamberlain and then unpacking all of our furniture, I felt that I more than deserved this moment. As I drank my Dr. Pepper and watched the sunset I began to think about what would await me tomorrow at school. I began to ask questions like: What would the homework be like? Were the teachers going to be helpful? What kinds of friends will I make? I knew my mom was really worried about that last one, back home I had a very small circle of friends and I spent a lot of time alone, she would always pressure me to make more friends, but why? All you need in life are a few friends right? As I thought about that I starts to feel anxious, scared even.

"James! Dinners here!" shouted Deborah Salinger cheerfully.

"Coming mom!" I shouted. My mom had ordered pizza from one of the local pizzerias, so I was kind of excited.

As I walked back inside I saw that mom had already made us each a plate and was waiting for me in the living room with a smile on her face. I always wondered how she could be so cheerful after everything she has been through in life, but that's a story for another time. After we said grace we dug into our pizza and made small talk and watched Micklintock (Mom loves John Wayne movies).

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" asked Deborah.

"Yes ma'am, I have everything in my backpack and my clothes are on my nightstand." said I. As I said this I looked above the fireplace and saw a picture of my dad in his DEA uniform, bellow it was an American flag that my mom received at his funeral.

"Good. How was the sunset?"

"It was pretty. Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked in an uneasy manner.

"Sure, is something wrong?" she asked looking concerned.

"You told me that you lived in Oklahoma City all your life right? What was going through your mind when you decided to leave to go work in San Antonio? Where you nervous, or scared?" I asked.

"Well… yea, there was a lot uncertainty in my life at that time. But I think I was more afraid before I left. Not to long after your dad was killed in the bombing I found out that I was pregnant with you, and it was pretty terrifying knowing that I would have to raise a child all on my own. Of course, your grandparents offered to help me in any way that they could. But I decided what I really needed was a new start, so I started looking for a new job. When I was offered a new job at the Wells Fargo in San Antonio, I took it and moved away. It was a little hard at first, but over time San Antonio really started to feel like home, especially after you were born. Why are you asking me this? Are you worried about tomorrow?"

That's one of the problems I have with my mom, if you ask her a personal question, sometimes she will give you her entire life story. Most people don't get bothered by it so much, but when you hear it so often it starts to get annoying. But nonetheless she did answer my question.

"Yea." I responded.

"Don't worry hon, the first day is always the easiest, all you gotta do is get adjusted to your schedule and make some small talk with your classmates. Start off slow and you will have some friends in no time."

"You keep telling me that, but I still can't help but worry."

"You will be okay son, all you gotta do is believe in yourself."

"Okay."

"Anyway, it's getting late, you should probably start getting ready for bed."

"Alright, goodnight mom, love you." I said as I got up and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too honey, goodnight, and no reading any of those stupid books of yours they give you nightmares!"

"I won't mom, goodnight."

The stupid books she was referring to are a collection of books I have put together that involve conspiracy theories. Theories involving the JFK, RFK, and MLK assassinations, the 9/11 attacks, MkUltra, Pearl Harbor, the Oklahoma City bombing, and the moon landing. Now I don't believe ninety-nine percent of the theories that these paranoid tin-foil heads have been writing about, I just find the material very interesting. Now there is one theory that I have become a big believer in and I take very seriously, the "John Doe 2" theory involving the Oklahoma City Bombing. The theory goes that in addition to Timothy McVeigh, Terry Nichols, Michael Fortier, and Lori Fortier there was a fifth conspirator involved in the bombing. This unknown conspirator "John Doe 2", was supposedly riding shotgun with Tim McVeigh as he drove his yellow Ryder truck to the Alfred P. Murah building, but for some reason left McVeigh before he reached the Murah building. After the bombing, the FBI launched a manhunt for McVeigh and his conspirator (that many witnesses saw). A highway patrolman found McVeigh that same day, however after endless searching "John Doe 2" was never found and the FBI concluded that he never existed, and that they were fed misinformation. But I believe that "John Doe 2" did exist, and is probably still out there. One hundred and sixty nine people died that day, including my father. It's not fair to me or anybody else affected by this tragedy that he has been allowed to roam free unpunished for his crime. So I have made it my lifelong mission to track him down and make sure he gets put in a cage for the rest of his life.

After I got my shower and brushed my teeth and got into bed. Before I drifted off to sleep, I prayed to God thanking him for my life and to help me have a great day tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hello readers, this is a story idea that I have had on my mind for a long time. As you can see, I am going to be touching up on some very sensitive topics in this story, so if this offends you don't read. Another thing, I want to apologize if I was a little bit short on detail, but bear in mind this is just the introduction. If I gave away to many details in the intro, than the rest of the story would be terrible. Anyway I hope most of you enjoyed this and I look forward to posting more for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**John Doe 2: Chapter 1**

 _August 19, 2013_

I woke up around seven o'clock the next morning to the sound of my mom knocking on my bedroom door.

"James, wake up, I have breakfast ready, and you have a big day today!" she said in a very cheerful tone.

I dozed for about five minutes before I got up out of bed, had my morning shower, and put my clothes on. My clothes for today consist of a pair of Levi's, Ariat cowboy boots, a George Strait T-shirt, and a brown leather jacket that I got for my birthday last year. My dirty blonde hair was in a mess (that's just the way I like it) and my light black moustache was, well… noticeable. After that I went in to the kitchen for breakfast. Mom hadn't had time to do much shopping since we got to Chamberlain yesterday, so all I had was a piece of toast and a bowl of honey nut cheerios. By this point my mom had already left for her new job at the local Wells Fargo. School was just a few blocks away from where we lived, so I could walk. I didn't have the option to drive there because I had to sell my truck in order to help pay for the moving expenses.

As I walked to school I passed by an old white house at the end of our street, the house was giving me the creeps, it looked like the type of house that you would find out in the middle of the woods occupied by ghosts. With rusty shingles and gutters, dirty and cracked windows, a decaying picket fence, a cross above the door, and a dead tree in the front yard that looked like it could fall over at any minute, I would have assumed the house was abandoned had it not been for one thing: an old grey fourth generation Pontiac Grand Am in the driveway leading to the back of the house. The way I had it figured there was more than likely someone living there since there was a car, then again I've been wrong before.

As I walked in to Ewen High School I pulled out my schedule to find out what room homeroom was at, room 203 upstairs. As I walked to my classroom I noticed a custodian cleaning a group of red lockers to my left that had the phrase "CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT" spray-painted on to them in big white bold letters, I just stared at the lockers in shock and disgust thinking; why do people do things like that? I saw some messed up things at my old school, but to spray-paint lockers in broad daylight (I could tell it was done fairly recently due to how wet the paint was) was something I had never seen before. The next question that popped into my head was; who was Carrie White? Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out latter.

I still had twenty minutes until class started, but I decided to get there early so that I could pick out a good seat. When I walked up the stairs and entered the classroom, I saw that there were five rows of desks that had five desks in each row. I was greeted by a teacher that was probably in his early to mid-thirties by the name of Mr. Bowman, he told me that since it was the first day I could sit wherever I wanted. I chose the third desk in the second row to the left, as I was about to take my seat I noticed there was a poem carved into the desk with small letters that said: "Roses are red, violets are blue… but Carrie White eats shit!"

"What the hell?!" I thought to myself. After reading that terrible poem I realized the classroom was starting to fill up and class was about to start in just five minutes. With the amount of time I had, I decided to ask Mr. Bowman a question.

"Mr. Bowman, who is Carrie White?" I asked after walking up to his desk.

"I guess your new here James, well, I'll tell you this much, if you don't know who she is yet, you will really soon." He said before moaning in annoyance, whether that was directed at me or at Carrie, I don't know.

Thirty seconds before the bell rang to start first period, Mr. Bowman asked everyone to take their seats so that he could start taking attendance, when something interrupted him. A very rotund looking girl burst through the door breathing very heavily with some sweat on her forehead.

"Ah Carrie, you have decided to grace us with your presence this morning, with just fifteen seconds to spare." Mr. Bowman said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"I-I-I" Carrie stuttered as she tried to get out a sentence.

"I don't need an excuse Carrie, just park your butt in that desk over there so that I can take attendance." said Mr. Bowman as he pointed at the desk to my left (it was the only available seat).

Without saying anything more, Carrie started walking/waddling toward my direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slender, olive skinned brunette stick her leg out in front of Carrie causing her to trip and fall over. Carrie hit the floor belly first making a plopping sound as she did (sort of like the sound a wet towel makes when drop it on your bathroom floor), luckily though she was able to react fast enough to protect her face and head with her meaty arms. Unfortunately, as she hit the floor all the supplies in her satchel spilled out and scattered all over the floor.

"Ooff." said Carrie as she hit the floor.

At this the entire class started to point at her, burst into laughter, and started shouting very mean obscenities at her.

"Ha Ha, you eat shit Carrie!"

"Eww, look at her jiggle, she's so fat and disgusting!"

"How'd you get to school today Carrie, did you roll?"

"Moooo!"

"Did you have a nice trip Carrie?!"

"Damn you got a big ass Carrie!"

"Did anyone else feel that earthquake?!"

The list of things they said literally goes on and on, the whole time Carrie just looked at them with watery puppy dog eyes while biting her lip, she looked like she was about to cry. I giggled for like a few seconds after she tripped, but once people started insulting her and I saw the sad expression on her face I stopped immediately, at that point it wasn't funny, it was downright degrading and just plain wrong. Anyway, this went on for about 30 seconds until Mr. Bowman interfered, to an extent.

"Alright that's enough! Keep quiet so I can take attendance!" he shouted.

That's all he did though, he did nothing to help Carrie, he didn't scold the class for bullying her, he did nothing, all he cared about was taking his stupid attendance. I looked at Carrie and saw her trying to collect the belongings that fell out of her bag, her eyes were watery, she was still biting her lip, and she looked like she was having some trouble getting back up, her face had turned red from embarrassment. I looked around and I saw nobody try to help her, as a matter of fact some people (like the olive skinned girl) were making really stupid faces while just staring at her. I was amazed at how cruel these Mainers were being. Well I was not going to have it. I got out of my desk, got on my hand and knees and helped Carrie pick up her belongings (pencils, pens, textbooks, etc…). After collecting most of the items a walked up to the struggling Carrie (on my knees).

"Carrie." I said.

"Oogh." she said as she looked up to me with a shy expression on her face.

"I uh, I got your things."

She looked at the objects in my arms as I placed them into her book bag. After that I got up on my feet and extended my hand to her.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

She reached out for my hand, hesitating at first, but finally deciding to take my hand. She placed her other hand on the desk next to her as she pulled herself back up onto her feet. After standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, we locked eyes for a brief second before she began walking to her desk. As she did she shyly whispered something under her breath that sounded like "Thank you".

I went back to my desk to read for the rest of class when I heard a loud creaking sound to my left. It was Carrie struggling to fit into her desk. Just for reference, these desks were really small even for the average high school senior (they seemed better suited for 3rd graders), the gap between the chair and the table attached to in was not very wide, and on top of all that they were fairly old (probably old hand me downs the school bought to save money cause they were cheaper). And Carry was very round for a girl her age, so you can imagine how trying to squeeze into one of those things might be a little difficult for her.

She struggled with it for a minute, sucking in her gut as far as she could and straightening out her back in attempt to make herself fit. When she finally got herself to fit, she slowly lowered her bottom onto the chair and exhaled. After she did this however, the desk started to creak and groan under her massive weight. For a second I was beginning to think: "Oh no, the poor girl's too heavy, it's gona collapse." I could tell Carrie was thinking the same thing as she developed a worried expression on her face that read: "Please dear God, don't let the chair break." Luckily the creaking stopped almost as soon as it started and we both sighed in relief. However when I looked to my right I noticed that most of the class was staring at us with mixed emotions. Some stared with amusement, some with anger, some with disgust, others just stared with blank expressions. By that point I was really starting to feel uncomfortable and started to stiffen up. I was praying for the class to be over soon, I still had 45 more minutes left.

Fortunately the class passed with no further incidents, the rest of the classes I had that morning were not that eventful. I did have Carrie in any more of my classes that morning, I saw her in the hallway a few times (she's not hard to notice) but I never got the chance to get face to face with her again until lunch time. I saw her siting alone at a table eating her lunch, being too shy to sit with anyone else, I approached her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I asked.

She looked up at me nervously and shook her head. So I sat down in front of her. It was in that moment I realized something, I haven't actually gotten a good look at Carrie yet. Not wanting to seem rude, I decided to look at her through my peripheral vision. Carrie had a round chubby looking face, with full luscious pink lips. Her eyes were dark brown (they were round as well), and she had long unkempt black hair that rested on her shoulders and the top of her back. Her skin was very pale and silky (kind of like coffee cream to make a comparison). She wore a white button up long sleeve blouse that looked to be a size or two too small on her plump figure. She had a girdle wrapped around her wide waist (to me that was unusual, I only thought Catholic priests wore those nowadays), she also wore a dark green skirt that went all the way down to her shins (it looked homemade). Around her neck she had on a necklace that had a small wooden cross on it that rested on her large breasts.

Looking at her now I was thinking: why do people pick on her so much? Looking at the way the sun shined on her body as she ate lunch, it looked like she was glowing. I was thinking, she's not ugly, not by a long shot. As a matter of fact I think she's kind of cute, pretty even. I decided I wasn't going to sit there and subtly admire her radiant beauty, I was gonna talk to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked Carrie.

She looked up shyly and said "Fine."

"I'm James, James Salinger." I said as I extended my hand to her.

She looked at my hand skeptically. As though she thought it was some kind of trick.

"It's okay, I don't bite." I said with a smile.

She eventually shook my hand.

"I'm Carrie." she said.

"It's nice to meet you Carrie."

She started to bite her lip again and her face was starting to turn red. This time not from embarrassment, but from nervousness. We both had finished our lunches at that point. I was about to say something else when she suddenly spoke up.

"Look if you're here to make fun of me like the others just save it, I've heard it all before, leave me alone." she said as she got up to leave.

I got up to stop her.

"Carrie wait! Don't go! I'm not trying to make fun of you." I said. As I reached out for her arm.

Unbeknownst to me (as well as Carrie), people were starting to look over at us.

"I said leave me alone!" Carrie said in frustration as she pushed my hand away and walked out the cafeteria doors.

"Carrie please, I'm just trying to be friendly!" I said.

It was when I said this she stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I just moved here from San Antonio and I'm trying to make friends, that and I was disgusted with how our classmates treated you this morning, so, I just wanted to cheer you up and offer you my friendship."

 **Carrie POV:**

"That boy wants to be friends with me?" I thought to myself.

"No, no, no, no, no there's no way. Nobody's ever wanted to be my friend before. That, and Moma always told me that boys are evil, that they come like dogs barking in the night and once they sink their teeth in you, they "take you." They take you in the back of their cars, in roadhouses, in bars with liquor on their breath. After all Moma's always right isn't she? Like she was about summer camp all those years ago? But maybe… maybe this boy is different, he did help me pick up my books today didn't he? That's got to count for something doesn't it?" I thought inquisitively.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"Well… what will it take to prove it to you?" James asked.

I thought to myself for a minute and I came up with an idea.

"Meet me at the front entrance after school." I said.

"Okay deal, I'll be there I promise." James said as he walked to his locker. By this point the bell signaling that lunch was over had already ended and students were flocking to their sixth period classes.

I suddenly started to get a funny feeling deep within my stomach, it felt as though it was filling up with butterflies, it felt good. I started to smile. Does he really want to be my friend? My thoughts were interrupted however when Chris Hargensen and Tina Blake walked up to me with sadistic smiles faces.

"What are you smiling about Carrie?" asked Chris.

I looked up in shock to see who it was.

"Did the new boy ask you to go to Bible study with him?"

"What?" asked Carrie.

"Yea right Chris, not even a redneck could want a whale like Carrie."

"Your right Tina! Wipe that smile off your face Carrie, no guy could ever want a girl with as much blubber as you, get your head out of the clouds! Now move aside, your fat ass is clogging the entire hallway!" said Chris.

I did as they asked as I began to feel a lump in my throat, as they passed by Tina said "You eat shit!" That was all I could take and I ran to the girl's restroom, I could hear Chris and Tina laughing as they watched me run away. I even heard Chris yell out "look out it's a stampede!"

I sat in a stall in the restroom and cried for a long time after that. Why do they have to be so cruel, why can't they just leave me alone! Why does everyone hate me!

 **James POV:**

School ended at around 3:45. I quickly went to the front entrance to meet Carrie. I saw her sitting outside sitting on a bench eating a snickers bar. So I went out to meet her.

"Carrie I'm here!" I shouted.

She turned around when she heard my voice, she had a little bit of chocolate on her face and her eyes were red, like she was crying recently.

"Oh, hi James." she said in a crying tone.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" I asked with concern.

"No I'm okay, my eyes just… get watery sometimes when I'm hungry." Carrie lied (badly) as she took another bite out of her snickers bar.

"Carrie I wasn't born yesterday, I know that isn't true, if you don't want to talk about what's wrong I won't force you." I said.

There was a pause for a minute, then Carrie spoke up.

"Well, I guess I could tell you." Carrie said.

"After you said you would meet me here earlier today I was approached by Chris and Tina." she said.

"Who's Chris and Tina?" I asked.

"You know that girl that tripped me this morning? That's her. Tina is a girl that hangs out with her." Carrie explained.

"Okay go on." I said.

"They walked up to me, I think they saw us talking, I was smiling. Then they told me to wipe the smile off my face and that there's no way a redneck could ever like a girl with, with, with…" Carrie said.

"With what?" I asked.

"With as much blubber as me! And then they said I was clogging the hallway with my fat ass and that I eat shit!" Carrie cried.

At this point she was really starting to sob and tears were landing on her lap. I was completely shocked that a couple of girls could say such things and make her cry like this. I felt a wave of emotions overtake me; anger towards Chris and Tina, and sympathy for Carrie. I felt like I was going to cry myself; but I sucked it up. Instead I got her to look at me, I turned towards her and I opened my arms. Then I said, "Come here."

Carrie immediately accepted my embrace. She wrapped her soft arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around the middle of her back. She pressed her face firmly into my chest and continued sobbing while I rubbed her back. Students were passing by and staring at us, it was a little embarrassing, all I could do was close my eyes and pretend not to notice.

"Oh James, why do they have to be so mean? They've been doing this ever since first grade, they just won't stop it. " Carrie sobbed.

"Carrie that's terrible, don't you have anyone you can talk to about this?" I asked.

"No! I don't have any friends. I've never had a friend in my life."

"My gosh, what about your parents?" I asked.

"I never knew my daddy. And my momma keeps telling me that the reason why people are so mean to me and the reason why I'm so fat is because God is chastising me!" Carrie sobbed.

I didn't even know how to respond to what Carrie said about her mom, what kind of mother would say something like that to their own daughter? But growing up without a father is something that I know all too well.

"Carrie I'm so sorry, I know what it's like you know, I never knew my father either." I said.

Carrie broke our embrace and looked at me with her red eyes, with tears running down her face and a little bit of mucus under her nose. I handed her a tissue out of my backpack (I keep some with me at all times because I am prone to nosebleeds). She blew her nose.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, he worked as an agent for the Oklahoma city branch of the Drug Enforcement Administration. He worked out of their office at the Alfred P. Murrah building. Seven months before I was born, a traitor by the name of Timothy McVeigh blew up the building, injuring over 400 people and killing 169. My father was one of them." I said in a shaky voice.

"Something like that actually happened?" Carrie asked taking another bite out of her snickers bar.

To tell you the truth I used to get really angry when people would ask questions like that. But as I got older I realized that ever since the 9/11 attacks, a lot of people have forgotten about the Oklahoma City bombing. Nowadays I've become more patient with these people and explain to them what happened that day.

"Yea. It's not fair! It isn't fair what McVeigh did to me, my mother, or to any of those people! Because of his anger people like me grew up in single parent homes and didn't have a father or a mother to look up to, the lives of 19 little kids were ended early, 3 unborn children never got to see the light of day, and worst of all one of the people who helped McVeigh got away!" I said.

At this point I was starting to cry myself, I get really emotional when I talk about the bombing. How can't I? My life was changed by it before I was even born. I never had a dad to look up to, to throw a baseball or football with me in the back yard, to push me on the swings at the park, or any of those things. Of course my mom did those things when she could, but sometimes she could be really busy with work and didn't have time to. Maybe that's why she would have us watch John Wayne movies all the time, so I could have a good male role model.

Carrie saw me crying of course. She grabbed something out of her book bag, and then she wrapped me into a hug and let me cry on her shoulder. After crying for a while she handed me the thing that she got out of her bag, it was another snickers bar.

"You can have it, sometimes it helps me feel better when I'm sad." she said.

"Thanks." I said as I gratefully accepted the candy.

"Uh Carrie? How many of those do you have if you don't mind me asking?" I asked hesitantly.

"Just the two." She said as she bit into the snickers bar she hadn't finished.

"Um Carrie, forgive me for asking but, do you eat when your upset?" I asked (why the hell did I just ask that!?).

She nodded her head.

"I probably wouldn't be like, this, if I didn't." she said as she finished off her candy bar and threw the wrapper in her bag.

"Whenever I get upset I just eat and eat and eat, and I get fatter and fatter and fatter. It's like I can't help myself." she said.

I pulled out some paper and a pencil and wrote my cell phone number on the paper.

"Carrie I'm going to help you out. Whenever you start to feel upset, instead of eating your sorrows away I want you to call me. You can talk to me however long you like and you can tell me whatever is on your mind. I won't judge you." I said.

She took the piece of paper and placed it in her bag.

"Thank you James."

"What are friends for?" I said.

"Friends?"

"Yea, that's why I'm here aren't I?"

She began to smile at this. She had pearly white teeth that were really shiny. One of her front teeth were chipped.

"You have a beautiful smile Carrie." I said.

"Thank you James!" Carrie said happily. She was giggling a little bit too.

When she looked up to our left however her happy expression turned to one of fear, as though she just saw a ghost.

"James! Run!" Carrie said in a panic.

"Why, what's wro…" I said before Carrie cut me off.

"Go! Hurry!" she yelled panicking even more.

At this I rushed across the street and hid inside the Kelly fruit company, I peeked out the window back over to where Carrie was sitting. I saw a beat up grey Pontiac Grand Am pull up to where Carrie was still sitting. It looked like the same car I saw this morning. In the driver's seat was an obese woman with snow white hair and a very prominent double chin. She also seemed to have a mole on her cheek and what appeared to be claw marks on her face. There was a cross hanging on the woman's rear view mirror. It must be Carrie's mom.

I saw Carrie get into the passenger's seat and give the obese woman a hug. Then they drove off. I noticed as they drove off that the car was leaning very significantly to the left. She must be a very big woman to make the car lean like that.

"Hey you gona order somethin?! If not get the hell outa here!" said an old timer behind the counter.

"Oh sorry to disturb you sir, I'll be going then." I said.

I ran back towards my house (not easy to do in cowboy boots) the same route I walked to get to school so that I could confirm my Pontiac theory. I got there just in time, just as I reached my block I saw Carrie and the same obese woman who was driving walk from the side of the old white house and up onto the front porch. When I saw the woman I could not believe my own two eyes. She was a mountain of a woman that made Carrie look like a recently liberated concentration camp prisoner. She had white hair, a mole, and scratch marks on her face that looked almost as if they were self-inflicted, she had similar marks on her wrists as well. Not a very pretty looking woman (Carrie must have inherited her looks from her father). She had some kind of a dark green gown on. In one hand she had a big brown purse and in the other she had a King James Bible. They walked into the house before they even noticed I was looking at them. Suddenly I realized that there was one feature of the house I hadn't noticed before, there were patched up areas on the house that looked like there were holes originally, and there were also indentations on the front lawn; must have been from a hail storm or something.

I walked in through the front door of my house where I saw my mother sitting on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy.

"How was school honey?" she asked.

"It was great!" I said.

"Really!? What happened!?" she asked excited at my choice of words.

"You're not going to believe this, but I made a friend on the first day of school, you could consider her to be my best friend!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! It's a girl!? Who is she!?" she said now even more excited.

The reason why she was so excited about this is because I've never really had any women in my life. I would talk to girls every now and then at my old school, but they would classify more as associates rather than friends.

"Yea her name is Carrie, we sit next to each other in homeroom." I explained. I went on to tell her about what had happened throughout the day. I made some alterations though, I didn't want her to know that I might have a crush on the school (for lack of a better word) 'fat chick'.

"I think that is very brave of you James. Well done. But I don't understand why such a pretty girl would be the target of relentless bullying." she said.

"Probably just jealousy." I said.

"Good point."

"Anyway enough about me, how was your day today?" I asked.

"Not much to speak of, I'm still trying to get adjusted to things. However something weird did happen after I got home." she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some obese woman… I guess she was a missionary? Who said her name was Margaret came to the doorstep and tried to sell me a Bible. I tried to decline at first but she wouldn't stop ranting about God, Satan, eternal damnation, and the evils of intercourse." she explained.

"What did you do? Call the cops?" I asked.

"No. I just bought a Bible from her and asked her politely to leave. Luckily she did, but not before shouting: "I pray you find Jesus!"" she said.

"What did you say she looked like?" I asked.

"Morbidly obese, white hair, big mole on her cheek, scratch marks on her face, stood about six feet tall." she described.

"I'm pretty sure she's Carrie's mom." I said.

"After the story you told me I wouldn't be surprised. Hopefully Carrie won't grow up to be as ugly as her." she said.

"I hope so to." I said.

"Anyway dinner's in the oven, how about you go relax in the mean time?" she said.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed myself a Dr. Pepper and went outside to enjoy the evening.

 **A/N: It took me three days to write this, now its midnight! What's wrong with me I should be in bed. Anyway I hope you guys like this. Despite the obvious changes I'm making, I'm trying to stay as true to the book as I can with some light references to the movies. Let me know if there are any grammatical errors that I'm making in the reviews. Now for those of you who are wondering, Carrie hasn't had her period just yet, as a matter of fact that's not going to happen until later on in the story when our characters get closer to prom. The reason I'm telling you this is that I'm going to have to keep this story interesting until we hit that point and things start to climax. I plan to do that by writing about James' manhunt for John Doe 2 (hence the title) and by doing some development with the relationship with him and Carrie. But I'm open to new ideas, what do you guys want to see? Tell me (But do not suggest lemons, I don't have the guts for that, and that's all I'm gonna say about that.).**


	3. Chapter 3

**John Doe 2: Chapter 2**

 _August 20, 2013_

 **James POV:**

I had a nightmare last night. I've had this same nightmare ever since middle school. But every single time it feels like the first time.

I was standing at the end of North West 5th street in Oklahoma City, I don't know what I was doing or why. The next thing I know I was staring three to four miles down the street. I saw the Murrah federal building, and right in front of it was a yellow truck with the word Ryder painted across it in big black letters. Inside the building on the seventh floor I could see my father drinking coffee while one of his superiors informs him and his fellow agents about suspected drug dealers in the area. I started to panic and I broke into a sprint down the street pushing people out of my way to get to the building before it was too late. When I got close to the building a started to scream.

"DAD! RUN! THE WHOLE BUILDING IS GOING TO BLOW! GET OU…" I screamed. But it was too late.

Everything went silent for half a second before a deafening boom sent a shockwave throughout the entire downtown area of Oklahoma City. I was knocked off my feet as I watched the truck explode and engulf the Murrah building and my father in an enormous fireball.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DEAR GOD! OH WHY!" I cried hysterically at the sky as I hit the ground.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Ah!" I screamed as I lunged from my bed breathing heavily.

"James what was that!? Are you okay!?" my mom yelled as she burst through the door.

"I, I, I'm fine." I said in a shaky voice.

"Did you read those books last night!? You know they give you nightmares!" she scolded.

"No! Of course not!" I lied.

"Yea right son! Okay you know what! That's the last straw!" she said as she took my books from my nightstand and started walking out of my bedroom.

"Wait what are you doing!?" I yelled.

"I'm doing you a favor! You're going to take a break from all this John Doe 2 nonsense!" she said as she locked the books away in a trunk in her room.

"What! No! That's completely unnecessary!" I shouted.

"Yes it is, now go sit down and eat your breakfast." she said.

"But I… yes ma'am." I said in a somber tone.

If there is one thing I've learned about my mom over the years it's that she can't be negotiated with. What she says goes. So not wanting to continue a pointless argument, I sat down and ate.

On my walk to school that day I decided to wear my Nike running shoes that day instead of my boots since it was so uncomfortable last time. As I walked past Carrie's house I saw that her mom's Pontiac wasn't there. I suppose she already went to school.

I got to school and went to homeroom a few minutes early like I did yesterday.

"Good morning James." Mr. Bowman moaned while rubbing his head. He also had sunglasses on, which was weird.

"Morning Mr. Bowman. How are you this morning?" I asked.

"Great now that you're here, now I don't have to look at your girlfriend anymore." As he pointed a pencil at the other end of class.

I looked in the direction he pointed and I saw Carrie sitting in the same desk she was sitting in yesterday. Today she was wearing a conservative maroon dress that showed no skin whatsoever, and the same cross necklace and girdle from yesterday. It also looked like she brushed her hair this morning, so it looked a lot more smooth and wavy than it did yesterday. She didn't hear me come in, because she had her face glued to a book.

"She's been sitting there ever since I came to unlock the classroom door, she asked if I could give you two some library passes." He explained as he handed me the passes.

"Ok, she's not my girlfriend though. Were just friends." I said accepting the passes a little confused.

"Whatever. Once the bell rings and I take attendance you and Honey boo boo over there can go to the library for as long as you like okay." Mr. Bowman said.

"Sure thing jackass." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Mr. Bowman.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." He mumbled.

I sat in the desk next to Carrie.

"Mornin Carrie." I said.

"Hi." she said.

"What's with these?" I asked while holding up the passes.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." she said.

"Can't we just talk right here, it is study hall you know." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, but I don't want anyone else to hear this." she said.

"Okay I understand." I said. Assuming it was serious.

I wondered what she wanted to talk about. Probably someone harassing her again; but who? Chris? Tina? Someone else? Well, at least she's not eating her problems away and took me up on my offer.

After the bell rang and Mr. Bowman took attendance, he dismissed me and Carrie.

"Okay. James, Carrie you two may go, take all the time you want." said Mr. Bowman.

"Thank you sir." I said.

Carrie and I got up to leave. As I held the door open for her I noticed that Chris and some other students were making kissy faces at us. Childish immature assholes every last one of them, we've only known each other for a day and everyone seems to think that Carrie and I are some sort of couple. I looked to see if Mr. Bowman was looking, when I saw he wasn't, I introduced the entire class to my middle finger.

Carrie and I walked into the library and found ourselves a table to sit down at. When we sat down I noticed Carrie was looking a little overheated.

"Hey Carrie your looking a little red there, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she said.

At least she looked more comfortable in the dress rather than that blouse she was wearing yesterday.

"You look great today Carrie." I complemented.

"Thanks I guess." she said obviously disagreeing with me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well firstly I there is something I need to ask." she said sounding serious.

"What is it?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Carrie, I thought we talked about this. Were friends now aren't we?"

"We are. But there is something I need you to do, just so that I know I can trust you and that you value our friendship, if you do this I'll know I can trust you." She said as she reached into her book bag and pulled out a King James Bible.

"I want you to put your hand on this Bible and swear in the name of Jesus that you won't trick me." Carrie said with a serious expression on her face.

"Carrie doesn't this seem a little excessive?" I asked.

"If you are not willing to swear before our lord and savior that you won't betray me then we cant be friends." she said.

"Ok, ok, fine I'll do it." I said.

I placed my right hand on the Bible and my left on the table (just so she could see that I wasn't crossing my fingers). I would never betray Carrie, so doing this was not unreasonable, no matter how excessive it seems. I recited my own oath.

"I James Salinger swear before our lord and savior Jesus Christ that I will never betray the trust of Carrie White, if I am to ever violate this sacred oath, may my soul forever perish in the fiery depths of hell, Amen." I recited.

Carrie then put the Bible back into her book bag.

"Okay James, as my friend I want you to promise me that you will never speak of what I am about to tell you to anyone else. Especially to Chris or Moma." She said.

"Of course, now get it out already!" I said anxiously.

"I, have…. Powers." She said.

"What sort of powers?" I asked. This was getting interesting.

"From what I've learned it's called Telekinesis. That means that I can move things with my mind." She explained.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"Ok, but just a quick and simple demonstration." She said as she looked around to make sure no one was looking.

She pulled a pencil out of her bag and place it on the table. Then she concentrated on it with intensity. It didn't move, I was starting to think she was pulling my leg, when suddenly it happened. The eraser side of the pencil started floating, then the whole pencil was floating right in front of my face. Then it dropped to the table. Carrie looked like she was about to pass out and fall out of her chair. I rushed to her side to prevent her from falling over, her skin was very warm under her dress. I felt her wrist, her heartrate was going through the roof.

"Carrie! Carrie! Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Argh. Yea. I'm fine. I'm still learning how to control it." she said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Okay but don't over exert yourself, you don't want to hurt yourself." I said.

"Okay." She said while slouched over breathing heavily.

I rubbed her back and shoulders in order to help relieve the tension. I kept repeating to her to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"Can I get you some water?" I asked.

"No thank you." she responded.

Suddenly a boy I recognized from my gym class walked through the library doors (I think his name was Billy Preston), he had a varsity jacket (he is on the baseball team) and blue jeans on. He immediately locked his eyes on Carrie and me.

"What's up with her? Is that fat bible thumping bitch finally having a heart attack?" he sadistically inquired.

Hearing this I looked up and shot him a death glare.

"What did you just say Billy?" I asked sternly as I walked up to him.

"None of your business Salinger." Billy said smugly.

"Oh really, well that's funny. Because the way I remember it, you asked me a question. Now what did you say?" I asked angrily.

"Just drop it. It was a joke."

"Sounded to me like you were making fun of her. I think you better go over there and tell her your sorry Preston." I said aggressively.

"Oh yea! Well who's gonna make, Argh!" Billy yelled as a punched him in the groin as hard and as fast as I could.

After he toppled to the ground I grabbed him by his hair and drug him to where Carrie was sitting and forced him to his knees. She was looking the whole time with a distressed look on her face.

"Alright look Carrie in the eyes and tell her your sorry!" I said furiously through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you." he gasped.

"Do it!" I said again pulling his hair even more.

"Ow! Okay okay! I'm sorry Carrie!" he squealed.

"Now get outa here." I growled.

"Dick." he said as he walked away bowlegged.

I looked around to make sure nobody saw what just happened. The librarian was nowhere to be seen and there were no other students in the library. A lucky break.

I walked back to the table and sat down.

"He's lucky I didn't wear my boots. Otherwise he really would have hit some high notes." I said.

"Why did you do that?" Carrie said looking a little shocked.

"It was wrong for him to say such a thing. Someone needed to teach him a lesson." I stated.

"You didn't have to do that, he was right, I'm fat and ugly." She said in a tone that made her sound like she was about to cry.

"Carrie you're not…" I said before getting cut off.

"Don't lie. You know it's true. Just look at me. I'm the fattest person in the school." she said.

She grabbed her belly and gave it a shake to prove her point.

"Look at this! This isn't a pillow under my dress, it's my belly, it's that huge!" she said.

Then she pointed to her rear.

"My butt is so big that the sides of it hang off the chair!" she explained.

"My legs are so fat that I waddle, my arms are so fat that I can use them as pillows, my hands are so fat that my fingers look like sausages, my face is so fat that I'm starting to look like a pig, my dirty pillows are as big as cantaloupes." she went on.

"Your what?" I asked.

"I'm not finished yet!" she said.

"I wear these ugly dresses, I have a chipped tooth, I jiggle with the slightest movements, I don't wear any makeup aside from this little bit of lipstick, and I'm always reading the bible and praying. There is nothing beautiful about me, so save me the pity and admit that I am fat and ugly."

I couldn't take it anymore after this. I got up from my chair, turned Carrie towards me, and cupped her soft cheeks in my hands.

"Carrie listen to me. I don't want to hear another word about you being fat or ugly. Let me tell you what you are, special. You're not like the other girls here; your quiet, reserved, talented, smart from what I've noticed." I said.

"But I…" she said before I cut her off.

"But nothing Carrie. No matter what you or anyone else says, you are beautiful in all your imperfections. Don't let anyone tell you any differently." I said.

By this time the bell had rang and it was time to go our next class.

"I'll talk to you later Carrie. I gotta go." I said as I walked up.

Second, third, and fourth periods went by with nothing eventful happening. Things did get interesting in fifth period gym class though.

Miss Desjardin had me and the rest of the class run two miles out on the track and then we went into the weight room to lift weights for the rest of class. I was on the bench press, Tommy Ross was my partner (he made sure I didn't drop the bar on my head or throat). Tom was alright; he was the captain of the baseball team, he was dating Sue Snell, and he had received some offers from colleges to play baseball too.

"Hey James, word off the street is that you have been talking to Carrie White. What's going on there?" Tom asked.

"Nothing. We've just been talking." I said.

"Oh I've heard that you too have been doing a lot more than talking." Tom said.

"Really? What exactly have you heard Tom?" I asked.

"Like you two were getting intimate on the benches outside the school entrance yesterday, that you two were hugging, making out; and that you were fondling her ass cheeks, and rubbing her enormous thunder thighs." he said jokingly.

"All we did was hug Tom, the rest is BS." I said.

"Eww gross. I wouldn't go near Carrie White even if you paid me. You're a sick man James." Said one of my classmates.

"Guys leave Carrie alone. She's been through a lot in her lifetime and she's really lonely because she doesn't have any friends, so I'm just trying to be good to her and show her a little bit of compassion." I said.

"So it's compassionate to hit someone in the balls and pull their hair out if they say something to her that you don't like? You're so full of yourself Salinger." Billy said.

I just gave Billy the middle finger and went back to lifting weights.

"Alright boys hit the showers!" yelled Miss Desjardin.

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

"Not you James. I want to talk to you for a minute." said Miss Desjardin.

I walked with Miss Desjardin into her office (just for reference, her office is connected to the girls and boys locker room).

"Okay look. I just want to say, don't let those guys get to you. I think what you are doing for Carrie is really sweet. I teach her gym class and as you can imagine she gets teased a lot for her weight, and some other things from what I've been told." she said.

"Yes ma'am, it's awful. Apparently it's been going on for a long time?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know anything about that. It's only my second day working here. I'm new here just like you." she explained.

"I see."

"Anyway that's all. Keep up the hard work." she said.

"Thank you miss."

"Oh and James."

"Yes ma'am?"

"If this turns out to be some kind of sick joke you're playing on Carrie. You're going to be in big trouble. Understand?" she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good. Now go get dressed." she said.

I did as she asked and hit the showers. I soaked in the showers for a while when suddenly I realized that I had a nosebleed.

"Aw crap." I said as I went to go stop the bleeding.

As I walked to a bathroom stall to get some toilet paper I suddenly felt an amazing pain shoot through my right thigh.

"Oww!" I screamed.

I turned around and saw Billy Preston with a towel in his hands and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Run bull rider." he said

Not even thinking to question what he had just called me I bolted back to the lockers. The next thing I knew I was being towel popped in every direction and ice water was being dumped on me. I was being ambushed.

They almost got me in the eyes as they towel popped me. It was then I started to panic and I cowered into a corner. The world around me started getting dark and it started to spin. All I could hear was the chanting of my classmates as the world slowed down.

 **Miss Desjardin POV:**

I was filling out some paper work when I heard chanting from the boy's locker room.

"What the hell are those perverts doing?"

I walked into the boy's locker room to see the boys' crowding around a student. They said things like: bull rider, chubby chaser, fat fondler, whale hunter, and names along that line.

"Boys! Stop it! Right now! Quit it!" I said as I pushed to the front of them.

When I got to the front of them I saw James in the fetal position with blood on his face, he had red markings all over his body, and appeared to be having some sort of panic attack.

"Alright all of you get out! Right now! Go!" I shouted as they all rushed out of the locker room.

I crouched down to James' level and tried to get him under control. I got him to stop shaking and stopped his nosebleed but he wouldn't talk whenever I tried to ask him what happened (as if I didn't already know), I guess he was still pretty shook up inside. I took him to see the school nurse, she said that James had suffered a panic attack that was most likely triggered when some boys almost towel popped his eyes out. I informed Vice Principal Norton of what happened and we agreed to call James's mother and send him home for the day.

 **James POV:**

I was so shook up and scared inside that I couldn't speak to the vice principal or Miss Desjardin when they spoke to me. All I could do was listen.

"John." He said.

"James." Miss Desjardin corrected.

"James, Miss Desjardin told me what happened in the locker room. Can I get you some Tylenol, or some water, or juice perhaps?" Norton asked.

I shook my head.

"Right. Well, after talking with the school nurse we have decided it might be for the best if you went home for the rest of the day to calm down and get some rest. We already contacted your mother at Wells Fargo, she's on her way." Norton explained.

"Yes, and James, don't worry about coming to gym for the rest of the week, just take study hall instead and come back next week." Miss Desjardin said.

I nodded my head to signal that I understood. A few minutes before the lunch bell rang my mom arrived at the school and took me home. She got me to the couch, wrapped a blanket around me, and told me to watch TV. She took the rest of the day off to monitor my condition, after what happened this morning and now this afternoon, she wasn't going to take any chances. I fell asleep on the couch later that afternoon.

 **Carrie POV:**

I sat in the cafeteria and ate my lunch hopping that James would come sit with me. But he never came. I heaved myself out of my chair and looked around the cafeteria for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I decided to go walk around the school to see if I could find him.

I looked up and down the hallways, I looked in all the classrooms on the top and bottom floors, I looked in the gymnasium, I even asked a few teachers and students if they had seen James; but they either said no, ignored me, or told me to go eat shit (The last one was just students, not the teachers). After walking around the school and climbing the stairs a few times I was really starting to feel tired, so I sat down in a chair outside the Vice Principal's office to rest. Principal Norton was inside talking to Miss Desjardin about something when suddenly I heard Miss Desjardin say may name.

"Carrie?" Miss Desjardin said in a confused tone.

"Oogh?" I blurted in confusion as I heard my name called.

"Is there something you need?" Miss Desjardin asked.

"No I'm…" I said before my thoughts interrupted me.

"Maybe she or Principle Norton knows where James is." I thought.

"Actually Miss Desjardin, I was wondering if you knew where James was. He didn't come to lunch and I can't find him anywhere." I said as I got out of my chair.

Miss Desjardin and Principle Norton both looked at each other. They both had worried expressions on their faces and appeared to be conferring with each other on something. I was starting to feel a little anxious.

"James was sent home early." said Principal Norton.

"What?! Why?!" I asked now feeling very concerned.

"He, He um, had an accident in the locker room and the nurse said he should be sent home early." Explained Miss Desjardin.

I gasped when she said this. My right hand was pressed over my mouth, I felt a lump in my throat, and a pit in my stomach.

"Gasp! What!? An accident!? Is he hurt!? Is he going to be okay!?" I asked with extreme worry.

"It's nothing to worry about Carrie. James is going to be just fine. We just sent him home as a precaution." Miss Desjardin explained.

Her words gave me some reassurance. But not much. I sunk back down into my chair as a million thoughts filled my head. What kind of accident? Is he really going to be okay? Why didn't anybody tell me? I heard Miss Desjardin walk out of Principle Norton's office and close the door behind her. She sat down next to me and took my hand.

"Carrie can we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"Okay."

"You really care about James don't you Carrie?"

"Yes Miss Desjardin, I do, he's the only friend that I have. Just the idea of him getting hurt breaks my heart and makes me want to cry." I said sadly.

"I know Carrie. I know. Don't worry, he's gonna be just fine. His mom took him home so he can get some rest, he should be back tomorrow morning." Miss Desjardin explained.

"Okay." I said still feeling worried.

"Hey I have an idea!" Miss Desjardin said.

"What?"

"Do you have his phone number? Maybe you could call him on your cell phone after school, tell him your thinking about him. Maybe ask him if he wants to eat lunch at the Kelly Fruit Company tomorrow. It might help him feel better." She said.

"I do have his phone number. You really think that would help Miss Desjardin?" I asked.

"Of course it will. And, truth be known Carrie, I don't think he has any other friends either."

"Really?"

"Well you have to understand Carrie, James is new to this place. He has to adjust to a new environment, new town, make new friends, that sort of stuff. That can be a really hard adjustment to make, and after what happened today it might be even harder for him. So giving him a call and letting him know that you're thinking about him, or asking him to lunch can make a huge difference." Miss Desjardin said.

"Okay. I'll call him." I said.

"Good, now run along, the bell is about to ring."

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever, all I could think about was calling James. The only problem is that I don't have a cell phone. I tried asking Moma for one when I was in middle school, but she told me that cell phones were sinful, and tools of the devil. Even so much as wanting one is a sin. So she slapped me across the face with a Bible (Knocking me to the ground), kicked me in my face, back, rear, and belly as hard as she could. Then she drug me by my hair into the prayer closet and locked me in there for three hours, yelling at me to pray for forgiveness.

There was an old beat up phone booth outside the school that I could use if it still worked. That was really my only hope because if I wanted to use the phone at home, Moma would ask too many questions. And I was not about to tell her that I wanted to call a boy, I know she would not react to it very well. So immediately after class I pulled out the paper James gave me and went to the payphone. I squeezed into the cramped booth, put a quarter in the machine, dialed the number, and waited. The phone rang for several minutes before going to voicemail. I didn't leave a message, I just hung up in disappointment. I turned to leave when I saw Chris and her boyfriend, Billy Nolan, standing outside. Before I could escape, Billy rushed to the door holding it shut. I pounded and pushed on the door to try and open it, but Billy was too strong the door wouldn't budge.

"Well well well, it looks like you're stuck in a phone booth Carrie." said Chris sarcastically.

There were holes in the glass walls of the booth. So I could hear her very clearly.

"Chris please! Let me go, I was just trying to call somebody." I said.

"You want out? Looks like you're gonna have to beg. How about you 'moo' for us you stupid cow?" said Billy with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I said let me go!" I screamed angrily. As I did, the door flew open and Billy was sent flying into his parked car. He held his arm in pain.

Chris rushed to the aid of her injured boyfriend.

"You freak! Look at what you did!" Chris yelled at Carrie.

I didn't respond. I just walked away pretending that nothing happened. By then Moma showed up to take me home.

"Hi Moma." I said as I got in the car. She didn't respond.

The drive home was quiet. It always was, Moma never spoke in the car unless it was important.

"I'm working the nightshift tonight Carrie, I don't know when I'll be back. Supper is on the stove and in the oven. Don't leave the house." Margaret said.

"Okay Moma."

She unlocked the door for me at home and then left. She didn't need to go to work for another three hours, but she wanted to go preach and sell Bibles at doorsteps before work.

I entered the house to the smell of dinner. I went into the kitchen to see that Moma made beef and vegetable stew. I peeked into the oven and I saw that Moma made apple pie. My stomach growled very loudly.

"Oh well." I said with a sigh.

A big part of the reason why I have gotten so fat is because of Moma. Ever since I was little she would always make very fattening meals that we would eat every single day. The end result: the fattest person at Ewen High school, and probably one of the fattest people in all of Chamberlain now that I think about it (Chamberlain isn't a very big place, so there isn't much competition). I've tried confronting Moma about this by telling her that the meals she makes make me fat and sometimes give me pimples. But she just tells me that fat and pimples are the lord's way of chastising me and to eat up.

I lied in bed latter that night with my arm propped under my head (Moma wouldn't allow me a pillow, ever since she found my picture of Johnny Depp under my pillow, she would never allow me one ever again). I couldn't sleep, so I got up and rocked in my rocking chair for a while. The whole time I was levitating objects in my room (including myself) in hopes of exhausting myself, but it didn't work. That was strange, whenever I levitated that pencil for James I got tired really fast, but now I'm levitating multiple heavy objects in my room and it doesn't exhaust me at all.

I suddenly realized why I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about James.

"Geeze, why can't I stop thinking about him? He's going to be fine Carrie. You will see him tomorrow." I said to myself.

I remembered what he said to me in the library this morning, that I was beautiful. I got up and looked myself in the mirror; what is so beautiful about all this fat? I asked myself, shaking my belly.

"With this nightgown on, I look like the moon." I said critically of myself.

"I wish I could ask…" I said as a lightbulb suddenly lit up in my head.

Moma is working the nightshift. Nobody is in the house. Which means I can call him! I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where the phone was. I dialed his number and waited, I suddenly realized that it was late at night. I became disappointed as I realized he probably wouldn't answer.

 **James POV:**

I woke up in the couch latter that night.

"How'd you sleep son?" my mom asked.

"Fine." I said still sleepy.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yea."

"Want me to make you some tea?"

"Sure."

She left to go make some tea. As she did I heard my cell phone ring. I didn't recognize the number, but it was local. I considered letting it go to voicemail, but I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah! What? Um, is this James?"

"Yes. Who's this?" I asked.

"I-I-Its Carrie."

"Carrie? What's wrong?"

"I heard you had an accident. I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. What are you doing calling this late?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was so worried about you."

"Well everything is okay."

"I, I, um, was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me tomorrow, at the Kelly Fruit Company?" Carrie asked very nervously.

"Okay, yea, I'd love that."

"Really!" Carrie said excitedly.

"Yea."

"Thank you! Oh, and, would you like to walk to school with me tomorrow? My mom is working the night shift at the cleaners and probably won't be able to drive me."

"Sure. See you in the morning."

"Thank you James! Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said as I hung up.

"Who was that honey?" mom asked. As she brought me some tea.

"Carrie. She was just checking up on me. Asked me if I could walk to school with her and go to lunch tomorrow." I said.

"Ooohhh, a date." Mom said teasingly.

"It's not a date. We are just friends." I said in annoyance.

"If you say so. You know I met you're father during a lunch break."

"I'm going to bed. Thanks for the tea." I said in further annoyance.

"Love you James!"

"I love you too mom." I said as I went to my room and plopped down on my bed.

 **A/N: Well that was a lot longer than expected! It seems that the story is writing itself, some of the stuff here I didn't even plan. It just sort of happened. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it's not getting boring. After the next one or two chapters I'm going to do some time skips so that the story can progress a little faster.**

 **One of my reviewers pointed out that Carrie's openness toward James was surprising to him. In all honesty, I kind of agree. That's why I wrote in the scene where James swears on a Bible, to show that Carrie was still a little skeptical of James and his intentions and wanted to be 100% sure that James can be trusted. I hope it wasn't too unrealistic.**

 **Oh and one last question. Are you guys getting annoyed by the scenes where I emphasize how big Carrie is? Well don't worry, I'm going to try to do that a lot less in the coming chapters, I think I have gotten my point across by now that Carrie is really big for a girl her age. For those of you who might be wondering how much she weighs, I don't know, I'm going to leave that to your imagination.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys latter. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**John Doe 2: Chapter 3**

 _August 21, 2013_

 **Carrie POV:**

Ever since I started school in the first grade, I always dreaded the sunrise. To some people, a rising sun could mean the dawn of another beautiful day. Not me, the only good days I have ever had could probably be counted with just one of my hands. To me a rising sun means the dawn of another hell; to another day of kick me signs taped to my back, lewd pictures being stuffed in my bag, panties being stolen in gym class, wedgies, people tripping me, people tying my shoelaces together, wet willies, spit balls being shot at me through a straw, fat jokes, religion jokes, and other forms of harassment every single day at school. Then when I get home moma blows me up like a balloon by feeding me a fattening supper, rants to me about sin, and then sometimes beats me and throws me in the prayer closet for hours on end for reasons I sometimes don't understand. Then I would go to bed, that is the only time I feel at least somewhat secluded from the madness that is my life. The only emotions I would ever feel is sadness, gloom, depression, loneliness, stress and extreme anger at everyone and everything (including myself).

This morning however, I felt so much different. For once I actually felt happy to see the sun rise. I felt happy that a new day was here. I put on my clothes (blouse, skirt, girdle, necklace, and a sweater), went downstairs to cook some breakfast. I cooked myself some fried eggs and bacon. As I was eating however I came to a realization.

"Oh no! James doesn't know where I live! Maybe I should call him, wait no, moma is probably home and in bed by now. She will hear me if I call him. What am I gonna do?!" I thought to myself with panic.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it and was surprised by who I saw.

"James?!" I said confused as to how he found my house.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea just let me get my bag." I said as I got my bag and came back.

"Okay let's get outa here before moma wakes up!" I said as I closed the door and rushed away from the house dragging James behind me."

 **James POV:**

"Woaaahh." I said as Carrie took my hand and started running.

"Wow. For such a large girl, she sure can move fast." I thought to myself.

"Carrie slow down, we have plenty of time to get to school!" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I just needed to be sure that moma didn't wake up and see me leave with you." Carrie said as she screeched to a halt.

"It's okay. But what's the big deal anyway? Does your mom have a problem with me or something?" I asked.

"Well… she doesn't exactly…" Carrie said as she looked down.

I looked down too. I saw that we were still holding hands. Her hand felt very soft and warm, smooth even. We looked at each other for a second and blushed in embarrassment. That was when we let go.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No no no, its okay. It was just an accident… I guess." I said.

"Right." She said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a minute. We blushed a little more.

"So uhh, we should probably keep walking." I suggested.

"Good idea." Carrie said as we started walking toward school.

We walked for several minutes. I looked over and saw that Carrie was smiling.

"You certainly look cheerful today." I said.

"What? I do?" she asked.

"Yea you keep on smiling." I said.

"I guess I…" Carrie said in hesitation.

"You guess…?"

"I guess I'm… just happy to see you." She said.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well… I didn't think you would find my house. How did you find me anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"Remember when we met two days ago? I saw you and your mom walk through the front door when you got home." I explained.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." Carrie said.

"Which reminds me, why is it your always freaking out whenever I'm with you and your mom is around?" I asked.

She didn't respond immediately. She just sort of stared at the ground deep in thought, as though she was looking for an answer.

"My moma doesn't like boys. She's always telling me that they are the spawns of the devil and are only interested in intercourse." She explained.

I was only a little surprised at this. There are plenty of women in this world who probably think that way. Her husband must have been really abusive or something. Then again it could be something else.

"Your mom sounds really old school." I said.

"You could say that. I guess." She said.

"Oh yea that reminds me. Yesterday you referred to your breasts as 'dirty pillows' (I had it figured that is what she was talking about after analyzing what she had said), why did you call them that?" I asked.

"It is a word my moma has been using ever since I was little. She would always tell me that good girls don't get breasts, only the bad ones do. She said the only reason she had hers was because she was bad when she made me." She explained.

Now that was unusual. What sect of Christianity advocates beliefs like that?

"Um Carrie, what sect of Christianity are you and your mother part of?" I asked.

"Well… both my parents used to be Baptists. But they left that church because they believed that they were disciples of the Anti-Christ. After that they started their own sect. But currently moma and I are the only members, so I guess you can say we are non-denominational." Carrie explained.

Her parents must have been really old school to think like that. Baptists have been considered to be some of the strictest, old school, conservative Christians in the world. I wonder what her opinions are on other religions?

"What about you Carrie? What do you believe?" I asked.

"Well… I want to believe what moma believes. But I just don't know. I've read the Bible a million times, but I can't find any of what she says in the Bible. She keeps insisting that it is true though." Carrie said.

"Well Carrie, I'm not going to stop you from believing what you want to believe. But I will tell you this much, your mom is probably wrong about a lot of things. She is only human like the rest of us, so she is prone to error. From what you've told me, if she was right about everything, every woman on earth under the age of fifty, including yourself, would be pregnant all the time; and there probably wouldn't be a need for heaven. Think about that." I explained.

We arrived at school several minutes early. Carrie didn't talk hardly at all. Her eyes were glued to her Bible. I guess she really took what I said seriously. The rest of that morning passed by with nothing noteworthy happening.

I met Carrie at the front entrance of the school once lunch period started. We walked across the street and into the Kelly Fruit Company. We got there before the busy crowds showed up and were greeted by an old waitress who appeared to be in her sixties or seventies.

"Hello dearies, welcome to the Kelly Fruit Company, table or booth."

I looked over to Carrie to see where she wanted to sit. She mouthed to me 'it doesn't matter.' Thing is, Carrie wasn't exactly lying about how big her rear was (referencing the library scene from the previous chapter), most of the chairs at school and the desk in homeroom always seemed to be too small and made her uncomfortable. The chairs at the tables here didn't seem much better. So, I asked for a booth, so she could be more comfortable.

"Oh Carrie, I almost forgot! My mom gave me some money, so order whatever you want, I'm paying." I said as we sat down at our booth.

"Um, okay. Thank you James." Carrie said as she squeezed into the booth.

"Okay dearies, here are you're menus, I'll be back in a minute to take you're orders." The waitress said.

We looked at the menus for a while, when the waitress came back we both ordered the same thing: Cheeseburgers, curly fries, large drinks, and we even got a large chocolate milkshake to split. Once she left to go place our orders, Carrie and I had some alone time to talk.

"So, you seemed preoccupied this morning." I said.

"Yea, I was thinking about what you said earlier." she said.

"Carrie I've been wondering. You told me your mother's opinion on Baptists. But what are her opinions on other religions groups like Catholics, Jews, Muslims, and people like that?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because… I'm Catholic." I said in a hesitant manner.

"Oh, well, she says that Catholics are idol worshiping heathens who molest children and sympathize with communism." Carrie said.

"What do you think?"

"Well, you don't seem that way. You're not like that are you?"

"Of course not, that's just a stereotype, only a handful of Catholics have done things like that. Carrie if I was like your mother described, then why didn't I try to have sex with you on that bench the other day?" I asked.

She was a bit shocked by my question. I could tell by the expression on her face.

"I-I-I, don't know, I guess, your just, different." She stuttered.

"We are all different Carrie. Do you know why there are so many religions in the world? It's because there are so many different preferences for serving and worshiping God, as well as different ways of perceiving who God is, and God knows that. That is why there are so many religions in this world, because God wants us to be comfortable with the way we decide to serve him. In the end there is no right or wrong way of doing it, just so long as you don't force your opinions on others who disagree." I explained.

Carrie seemed a little uncomfortable as I was speaking, but at the same time she was nodding her head in understanding. So I could tell that she was taking an interest in what I was telling her.

"I guess I get what you are saying." Carrie said.

"Don't worry, I won't bring this up again. It's like I said, I don't want to stop you from believing what you want." I said.

By this point the waitress brought out our food (I asked them to bring out the milkshake later) and we dug in. As we did, Carrie brought up a new subject.

"I believe what you said yesterday you know." She said.

"What did I say?"

"You said I was beautiful. I believe you." She responded.

"Good."

"But what is it? What is so attractive about this?" she asked shaking her left arm (causing it to jiggle) and pointing at it.

"I know that boys don't like big fat girls like me, I have read those fashion magazines you know, I know what boys like. So why do you?" she asked.

"Well… Carrie I…" I said. I didn't know how to explain it, I was starting to heat up from feeling embarrassed by her question. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your skin." I blurted. Thank God I said that, and not some other part of her anatomy.

"My skin?" she asked confusingly as she looked at the skin on her hands.

"What about it?" she asked.

"You have very soft and smooth skin. And two days ago when we hugged, it felt so warm and comforting." I said.

She looked down at her food for a while and blushed at my statement.

"That's very nice, is there more?"

"Well, you're hair is very beautiful too, and your eyes. You're face in general is very cherubic. Which I like. And when the sun shined on you the other day at lunch, and this morning, you looked like you were glowing; kinda like…like…like… an angel." I said embarrassingly. I was really starting to blush at this point, I'm surprised I even found the courage to say that.

"Me? An angel?" Carrie asked pointing at herself questioningly.

We were looking at each other by no. My heart started pounding in my chest and I felt some sweat on my forehead.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom." I said as I went to the restroom, not noticing our milkshake had just been brought out.

 **Deborah (James' mom) POV:**

I was walking back to the Bank with my co-worker Angela Snell after grabbing some lunch. We passed by the Kelly Fruit Company.

"Hey Debbie, didn't you say you're son was eating here with a friend?" Angela asked.

"I think so? Why?" I asked.

"Let's see if we can see them." Angela said.

"Oh come on let's not spy on him." I said.

"Come on I just want to see if we can spot him, and you never told me who he was eating with."

"Okay okay."

We pressed our eyes against the glass, I spotted him (not noticing the girl he was with).

"There he is." I pointed at him.

Angela looked at me with shock.

"The one with the moustache?!" she asked in shock.

"Yea, why?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh my God. Look at who he is with."

"I don't see what… wow!" I said in surprise.

James told me what Carrie looked like once before. He was spot on, but, he never mentioned how big she was. She looks like she can't even see her own feet.

"You're son is eating lunch with Carrie White?" Angela asked.

"Yea."

Angela started to giggle. All I could do was stare. I wasn't shocked, ashamed, or anything like that. Just surprised. I wasn't expecting this at all. We observed them for a while. They're body language was a little weird. At first it seemed like they were having some sort of intellectual conversation. Then their food was brought out and the topic seemed to change. Now it looked like they were becoming shy around each other and they started blushing, then I saw James get up to use the bathroom, but not before I saw a waitress bring out a large chocolate milkshake with two straws in it.

"Oh my God! Debbie, this isn't two friends having lunch. They are on a date!" Angela exclaimed.

"What? No way. They are probably still just a little nervous around each other. After all it's only been three days." I said.

"That's not the point! My daughter, Sue, tells me associating with Carrie White is like social suicide! Nobody will want to be friends with your son if he hangs out with Carrie!" Angela said.

I sighed. It is probably too late for that now. We kept on walking back to the bank.

 **James POV:**

I rushed into the bathroom, slapped myself a few times, and splashed some water on my face.

"Come on James, snap out of it! You are just a friend. There is no way you and Carrie could actually become… I mean, you have only known her for three days!" I told myself.

Then again. It does feel like a lot longer than that. Almost as though I've known her all my life, and she is beautiful. And that day we embraced on the bench, with her body pressed against my own, she felt so soft. Kinda like a…a….a life size teddy bear. Some of her other features are pretty attractive too. Her beautiful voice, her quiet/reserved nature, she's religious, she has good manners, she has full lips, and has a huge…

"No no no! Stop it! Get your head out of your ass James! You stupid perverted redneck! It's not right! Grah!" I scolded myself.

I calmed down a little while later and walked out of the bathroom and back to our seat.

"Our milkshake is here." Carrie said.

"Good. I was looking forward to this." I said.

We drank our milkshake. We didn't talk much though, after running off to the bathroom, things started to feel a little awkward. After that I paid the bill and we walked back to school.

"James." Said Carrie.

"Yea."

"Thanks for lunch today. It was great."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

We parted ways and went to our respective classes. We didn't see each other again for the rest of the day. But I couldn't stop thinking about her or what I said on my walk home. Mom was waiting for me when I got there.

"How was school hun?" she asked.

"It was good." I said.

"How was that chocolate milkshake?"

"It was…. What?!"

"Me and one of my co-workers walked by Kelly Fruit Company today. We saw you and Carrie acting cute with each other."

"You saw that?"

"Yep. And I have to admit, Carrie isn't quite what I expected." She said.

"Okay. Yes. She is a lot heavier than I described her. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just happy to see you with a girl, that's all." She said.

"Um, okay. So you're still cool with the fact that she's overweight?"

"Yea. It's not exactly healthy for her to be carrying around all that weight, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be friends with her." she said.

"Okay good."

"I do have one question though, is there something deeper happening here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you two…like… you know… more than friends?"

"Mom we have only known each other for like three days. There is nothing else happening."

"Okay, that's cool. That's fine."

 **Carrie POV:**

That night I lied in my bed thinking about what James said to me earlier that day.

"Me? An Angel?" I asked myself.

I got out of bed and turned on my lamp. Then I walked over to my mirror.

"Come on James. I can't be an angel. I'm too fat. My wings wouldn't be able to get me off the ground." I said to myself.

"Then again…" I pondered out loud.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself floating up into the air. Next thing I knew, my heels and toes were off the ground. I opened my eyes to see myself levitating.

"I guess maybe some angels don't need wings. And with this nightgown on I guess I really do fit the appearance of an angel." I said.

Suddenly I heard moma.

"Carrie! Turn that light off! You're supposed to be sleeping little girl!" she shouted.

I panicked and dropped to the floor. Causing the room to shake. I quickly dove under the sheets and turned my lights out with my powers.

"Carrie I said…" moma said as she busted into the room. She left after seeing I was in bed.

"Phew, that was close." I said.

"Goodnight James." I said before dosing off to sleep.

 **A/N: Hey you guys, Hemingway61 here. So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Just a quick note, I probably won't be updating this weekend. My parents are coming to visit me for the weekend, and I have some school work that I need to work on. But I'll do the best that I can to keep updating as quickly as possible, I love writing this story just as much as you guys love reading it.**

 **So in this chapter we see that Carrie is having second thoughts about the things that her mom is teaching her, and she is slowly starting to recognize her own beauty. We also see that James is starting to develop a stronger attraction towards Carrie and is in denial about it. How much longer do you think it will be before James accepts these feelings and tries to have a more serious romantic relationship with Carrie? Will he ever find the man who helped Timothy McVeigh kill his father? And how will a more romantic relationship between James and Carrie affect the amount of bullying they undergo every single day?**

 **As always keep reviewing and sending me PMs. It is always uplifting to see that people are interested in this story and what they have to say about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**John Doe 2: Chapter 4**

 _September 23, 2013_

 **James POV:**

It has been a little more than a month since the school year started. The awkwardness between me and Carrie has since lifted, and we continue to hang out with each other. I learned a few more things about Carrie since then; like that most of the clothes she wears everyday are sewn by herself or her mother, she can cook, and she enjoys gardening. Around me she always seems cheerful and confident, but around others, she is about as shy and insecure as ever.

Speaking of which, due to my friendship with Carrie, the bullying has only gotten worse. She and I get targeted by Chris Hargensen and her cronies just about every single day both physically and mentally. Most of everyone else just ignore us. Some days we consider skipping school, hiding at my house, and watching movies all day. Of course, we never did, neither one of our parents would like that. That's not to say that nothing was ever done, after the towel popping incident my mom negotiated with Principal Norton and got my schedule reworked. As a consequence, not only was I placed in a new gym class, but also in a new English class (Carrie was in my new class, so that was a plus). The week after the incident, Miss Desjardin ran my former gym class into the ground during detention, Billy was in for an even bigger punishment though, due to past offenses he committed, not only did he get detention, but he also got cut from the baseball team for the rest of the year. Tommy never apologized for his role in the incident, but every time I looked in his direction in the hallway he would always look away, so I guess he feels somewhat guilty about the whole thing.

Then there is Carrie. She never hesitates to talk to me about her problems. Because of that, she has been eating less and less sweets. Miss Desjardin has also been giving her special attention in gym class, and has been giving her nutritional advice to help her lose weight. I don't know how much weight she has already lost (most people probably wouldn't even notice), but her clothes are looking a little less tight now. But like I said before, the bullying has only gotten worse. Chris and her friends just won't leave us alone, they keep making fun of her weight and religion; and their childish pranks have only become more common (for both of us). The whole thing is really starting to annoy me. I've tried talking to Principal Norton about the whole thing, to try and get something done. But every single time, her father comes to her rescue and threatens to sue the school if charges aren't dropped. Currently school has ended for the day and I'm by myself in the library finishing up some homework, Carrie has already gone home, but guess who is here…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lone ranger himself. Shouldn't you be back on the range killing Indians and screwing cows?" asked Chris mockingly.

"What do you want Chris?"

"I want you to stop wasting my daddy's time you dumb inbred tattle-tale." She said.

"Oh yea. Well once you and you're friends leave Carrie and me alone, I'll think about it."

"Why do you stick up for that bitch!? Not only is she fat and ugly but she goes around saying that everyone but she and her mother are going to hell! You may not know it, but she has been begging for this since first grade!" she said angrily.

"Okay firstly, she has never said anything like that in all the time I've known her! Secondly, nobody deserves this much harassment! And thirdly, she is not the ugly one Christine, you are! You're an ugly, racist, spoiled, paranoid, manipulative brat who thinks she's a princess!"

"No one calls me Christine! You might want to watch what you say about me you stupid southern hick. My daddy happens to be a lawyer!" she said matter-of-factly.

"That proves it Chris! Using your father to threaten people and get what you want! I don't think you realize how much you are taking him for granted. I should know, I never had a father, he died while I was still in the womb! But you have a father and all you do is use him as a weapon! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" I said now furious.

"And that proves that you are just like Carrie! What gives you the right to preach to me like that?! What gives you the right to preach to any of us like that?!"

"I'm just telling you like it is Hargensen! Now if you will excuse me, I am going home."

I walked home not looking back to see what Chris's reaction to my statement was. I heard what sounded like my mother fighting with someone, I got closer to the house and saw mom arguing with Margaret White. Oh dear. I crept behind some bushes to hear what they were saying.

"Get off my property Margaret! Or else I'll call the police!" My mother said in tears.

"The Oklahoma City bombing was God unleashing his wrath upon heathens like you're husband! You and you're son will meet the same fate unless you turn to Jesus and pray for forgiveness!" Margaret said with craze in her eyes as she waddled back to her house.

I was absolutely furious hearing this. I was not going to take it. I came out of the bushes and approached Margaret.

"Hey Margaret!" I yelled.

Margaret turned around.

"What do you want!?"

"Nobody talks about my father that way!"

"Ah you must be Deborah's son. Turn to Jesus boy! Or be consumed with hellfire like your father!" she screamed while scratching her arms to the point of bleeding.

"My father fought for your freedoms during the gulf war! If it wasn't for people like him you wouldn't have the right to preach at all! If I ever hear you talk about him like that again I will send you to hell and take your daughter away from you!" I yelled furiously.

"You stay away from Carrie, spawn of the devil!" she yelled.

"Make me you overweight hellfire preaching scum!"

"Aaarrrrarrararagggg!" she screamed at me as she cut into her face like a madwoman.

I was getting scared at that point and I ran into the house. I saw mom sitting on the couch cradling a picture of my father and sobbing. I quickly rushed to her side, when she saw me she hugged me and cried on my shoulder. She cried until she fell asleep. When she fell asleep I carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. She was a thin, light woman. So it wasn't hard. After that I went back to the living room and picked up the picture of dad. After looking at it for a while, I started to cry a little myself. How can Margaret be so cruel? Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

I heard the knock again.

"I said go-" I said as I opened the door to see Carrie standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Carrie?"

She quickly wrapped me in a hug and apologized profusely.

"Oh James. I'm so sorry. If I had known she was gonna, I would have, Ahhhhh!" she cried.

I led her into the house and let her cry for a while. I continued crying. Once we both calmed down a little I got us some Dr. Peppers (my mom's remedy for stopping tears).

"No thank you James I'm trying to go on a diet."

"Drink it for me. And for dad."

"Okay. In that case, I'll drink it." She said.

Carrie hadn't eaten dinner yet either, so I made us both sandwiches and we talked at the kitchen table for a while.

"James, do you hate me now?" Carrie asked sadly.

"No. Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"My moma insulted your father."

"You're not your moma Carrie. Nothing she says will change the way I feel about you." I said.

During the past month I have done a lot of thinking. Ever since we ate lunch at Kelly Fruit Company I have been growing fonder of Carrie, and I feel that at this point that I might want to finally become more than friends. Here is the problem though: I'm scared. Does she feel the same way? What happens if she doesn't? Am I even ready to have a girlfriend? Before I could say anything more my mom walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, she saw us sitting at the table. Carrie and my mom hadn't been formally introduced yet, so I went ahead and introduced them.

"Mom, this is Carrie. Carrie this is my mom, Mrs. Salinger." I said.

"Hello Carrie."

"Hello Mrs. Salinger."

They shook hands and sat down.

"So what brings you by Carrie?" mom asked.

"I came to say I'm sorry for moma's actions. She shouldn't have done what she did." Carrie explained.

"How did she even know about my father?" I asked.

"She saw his picture on the wall and asked about it, after I told her about him she lost her mind and started saying a bunch of nasty things about him, you, me, the bombing victims; called it God's wrath what happened." Mom said.

"That is just revolting. What is her problem Carrie? Why does she treat people like this?" I asked.

"I don't know. She has been like this for as long as I can remember." Carrie said.

"Could you're father have had something to do with it?" mom asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about my daddy. Moma tells me he left us before I was born and he died in a construction accident not to long after that." Carrie explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mom said.

I went in the living room to let the ladies talk for a while. I listened in a few times to see what they were talking about. I heard my name brought up a few times and heard them giggle, but they whispered so I could barely understand what they were talking about. All I heard were the words James, sewing, and roses. That last one was a puzzle to me. After talking for a while, Carrie got up to leave. I walked her to her house.

"So what did you and mom talk about?" I asked.

"Oh, just about sewing, and cooking, and roses." She said.

"Roses?"

"Yes. Momma and I have a rose garden in our back yard. I told you about it last week."

"Oh yea. I remember." I said.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Um… I guess that would be okay." Carrie said with uncertainty.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no not at all! It's just… moma went out to do some shopping and I don't know when she will be back. If she sees me at home with a boy she might…" Carrie explained before I cut her off.

"Don't worry. Just a short look and that's all." I said.

"Okay, that's fine."

We got to her house and walked through the front door. When I did I felt a sudden felling of dread and fear down in my stomach. It was very dark and cold inside. There was a black forest cuckoo clock right in front of us. And all over the walls were crosses, crucifixes, and paintings of what appeared to be events from the book of revelations. It looked like something you would see out of a movie about demonic possession.

We walked out to the back yard and saw the rose garden. It was beautiful, there were only white and yellow roses though. But they were pretty. I felt the feeling of dread lift off my shoulders.

"It's beautiful Carrie." I said.

"Thank you."

The moon was shining brightly outside. I looked over to Carrie. I can't believe I didn't notice this on the walk over here, but she looks prettier in the moonlight than in the sunlight. I felt compelled to say something.

"Almost, as beautiful as you." I said.

"Do you like me James?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking to your mom, I told her about what you said at Kelly Fruit Company last month. She said she thinks you really like me. Do you?"

By this point we were facing each other. During the past month I have done a lot of thinking. Ever since we ate lunch at Kelly Fruit Company I have been growing fonder of Carrie, and I feel that at this point that I might want to finally become more than friends. Here is the problem though: I'm scared. Does she feel the same way? What happens if she doesn't? Am I even ready to have a girlfriend? My heart started pounding in my chest and I thought I was going to faint. Dang that mother of mine! When will she learn to keep her mouth shut? Well… I guess we have to face our fears eventually.

"Yes I do! It may not be normal for someone like me to like someone like you. But that is just how it is. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life!" I blurted as I clasped my eyes shut.

I kept my eyes shut and my face to the ground for what felt like a minute. When I opened them and looked up I saw that tears were rolling down Carrie's face and her hands were clasped over her mouth. She quickly wrapped me up into a very tight hug.

"Oh James! Thank you! I like you too!" she cried into my chest squeezing me.

"Carrie… please…. I can't… breath." I said in a raspy voice.

"Oh, sorry." She said letting me go.

I gasped for breath and tried to think about what to do next.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Carrie said.

Things were feeling awkward. I honestly didn't know what to do. Luckily I wouldn't have to do a thing. The next thing I knew I heard a car pulling into the driveway of the house.

"Oh no moma is here! Quick James you have to hide!" Carrie said pulling me inside.

"Where are we going!?" I asked urgently.

"To my room! You can hide in my closet!" She said.

We flew up the stairs and into Carrie's room. Carrie opened up the closet, grabbed a nightgown, and tossed me into the closet.

"Don't look!" she said.

"I won't now hurry!"

I closed the closet doors. I could hear Carrie changing into her nightgown with haste. Then I heard her get into bed and shut off the lights. I waited anxiously. I could just barely hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. After that I heard what sounded like Margaret's heavy footsteps. It sounded like she was coming up the stairs and approaching Carrie's room.

"James stay quiet and don't come out, I'll take care of this." Carrie said

I didn't respond. I was getting scared. Margaret was a terrifying woman, if she was to find me hiding in her daughter's bedroom, she would eat me alive.

The door opened. I ceased all breathing and movement as much as I could. All I heard was Margaret waddle up to Carrie's bedside and give her a kiss on the cheek, then she walked out. That whole time I was expecting her to open the closet doors and kill me on the spot. Boy do I feel lucky. I heard Margaret waddle back down the stairs.

"Okay James, you can come out, but quietly." Carrie whispered.

I did as she asked. I got out of the closet and Carrie heaved herself out of bed. I immediately walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Carrie that was some quick thinking. I've never felt so lucky in my entire life."

"I guess your guardian angel was just looking out for you."

"You mean you?" I asked.

"Yea."

I pulled away and saw her giggling and blushing.

"What's so funny?" I asked now smiling myself.

"Nothing, it's just… you've made me happy."

"Why is that?"

"You have been honest with me and confessed you're feelings. So does this mean that I'm your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I, uh, I guess it does? I mean. Yes. It does mean that. "

"Wow." Carrie said.

"So anyway, how am I gonna get out of here?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know actually. I didn't think we would get this far." Carrie said.

"Uh-oh." I said.

We looked around for a possible escape route when suddenly Carrie had an idea.

"I know. I could use my powers to help you float out the window and onto the ground." Carrie suggested.

I was kind of hesitant at this suggestion, but seeing that I have no other options, I figured 'what the heck.'

"Okay let's do it." I said.

"Wait… can I ask you one favor before you go?"

"What is it?"

"Well since we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…"

"To…"

"Kiss me?"

"What?"

"Well it just seems… you know… natural, kissing each other before you go." Carrie said. I could tell she was very nervous about this request. Who could blame her? She leaned forward and closed her eyes waiting for me to kiss her.

I was really nervous about this myself. I've never kissed a girl before. But her lips do look really tempting, and luscious (I don't think she took off her lipstick yet). I might as well get kissing a girl off my bucket list. I slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her soft arms around my neck and pressed her belly up against me. Our lips were literally centimeters apart now (Carrie wasn't that much shorter than me, so I didn't have to bend over much).

"It's okay, I'm ready." She said.

With that I slowly pressed my lips onto hers and closed my eyes. Her lips were very soft (much like the rest of her). I couldn't tell you what that kiss tasted like, but I can tell you this much, it felt good on my lips. We remained that way for what felt like a minute. Then we broke the kiss and looked at each other shyly.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Good." Carrie said.

We stared at each other still in our embrace.

"I guess I should probably be going then." I said.

"Right…" said Carrie.

I opened the window and Carrie got into position. She levitated me out the window and back onto the ground. Once there I looked behind me and I waved goodnight to Carrie, she did the same, and I ran back home. Mom was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You sure took your time." She said.

"Well… I wanted to see her rose garden. So I took a little more time. What did you think of Carrie?"

"Oh my gosh she is so adorable! You don't find girls like her nowadays." She said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yea. She's a keeper. I think you should marry her."

"What? Why?"

"She can cook, she can clean, and she enjoys gardening. She would make a wonderful wife."

"Well I have no doubts about that mom, but doesn't it seem a little early to be discussing marriage? We have only known each other for a month, and I only just recently became her boyfrie…" I clasped my hands over my mouth and widened my eyes in shock at what I just said, I was not planning on telling her this.

"Oh really? How 'recently' did that happen?"

"I, uh, I…" I stuttered.

"Never mind that doesn't matter. I think it's great that you two have hit it off so well."

"Well thank you for that. Anyway, do you think you can keep this to yourself? I don't think we are ready for people to know about this yet… especially Margaret." I requested.

"If that is how you want it James." She said.

"Good. Is that all?" I asked.

"Just one thing. Carrie told me she is trying to lose weight, I think as her new boyfriend you should help her out with that. If she gets any bigger you might have to roll her to school every morning." Mom said before she started laughing.

I won't lie to you. I thought that was kind of funny myself. I laughed a bit with her. But eventually I calmed down and said something.

"Oh don't worry mom. Mrs. Desjardin is helping her out with some special attention in gym class and is helping her start a diet plan. I will help her out as well."

"Well she could really use it. I was really surprised you know. It might just be my imagination, but she seems a little bigger up close. It's sad really, how can a girl let herself get so big like that?"

"A lot of it is emotional. She told me when we first met that she has a tendency to eat when she gets upset. So I gave her my phone number and told her to talk to me whenever she is feeling down, and she has. You may not know it, but she has lost some weight in the past month." I explained.

"That's good. Anyway, that's all James, hurry along to bed now." Mom said.

"Yes mam."

I got into bed and passed out immediately. I had one long day.

 **Carrie POV:**

I got back into bed after I helped James get to the ground. I could not stop thinking about him. Nor could I stop touching my lips where he had kissed me. He was right, it is not normal for a boy to want someone like me. Then again… nothing normal has ever really happened in my life, not since learning I had telekinesis. My flow of thought was interrupted when moma suddenly burst through the door.

"Carrie! Why is the back door open!?" Momma yelled.

I shot up out of bed realizing that in the rush to hide James, I forgot to close the door.

"I, moma what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Carrie! You know exactly what I am talking about! Don't you know what happens when you leave the door open!? Someone could get in like a thief, or the devil. It says so in the Bible to stay on your guard from evil and not only did you leave us vulnerable, but you also lied to me about it!" Margaret yelled.

"No moma I didn't…" I cried before she cut me off. I knew where this was going.

"Go to you're closet and pray!" Momma yelled.

"No Momma please I…" I begged as she slapped me across the face, knocking me to the ground.

She then started to pull me by my hair. I kicked and protested the whole way as she drug me down the stairs and to the closet. I tried to prevent her from closing the door on me, but she was to strong. She locked me inside.

"You pray Carrie! Pray for forgiveness!"

"Momma please let me out! I'm sorry I forgot to close the door! It won't happen again I swear!" I cried.

She didn't respond. I was trapped inside this cramped closet that isn't much bigger than the phone booth at school. It wasn't as cramped when I was little, but since I've grown taller and fatter, I realize just how small this closet is (especially in width). The closet is so narrow that nowadays I can't be in here without my rear, belly, or sides being pressed up against the walls. I couldn't even kneel in there anymore without getting stuck in an uncomfortable position, so I just sat down and sobbed.

In the closet directly in front of me was a shrine with a scary looking crucifix and paintings over it. I can't even tell you how many times that crucifix has haunted my dreams. Some nights I would dream that I was being chased by Jesus (or at least it looked like him), he had a crown of thorns on his head, a mallet in one hand, nails in another, and he was covered in blood. The whole time he was shouting at me to take up my cross, and he catches me every time.

I didn't pray. All I did was sit down and cry. I didn't know how long I would be in here, one time momma left me in here for an entire day. I really wish James was here, to get me out of here. The thought of James made me cry even more. I always feel so lonely in here. I feel that no matter how much I was to scream in here, nobody would hear me, not even God. I lied down on my side, propped my arm under my head, and decided to cry myself to sleep.

"James. Please. Save me." I said as I fell asleep.

 **Hey you guys, sorry for the late update, I was busy last week and this past weekend. And it seems that I'm going to be in for another busy week, so it might be a little while before I am able to update again. But don't worry, I don't plan to abandon this story like I did with 'Disowned', I will update again, and I will do it ASAP.**

 **Anyway, all else aside, what did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think the relationship between Carrie and James is progressing to fast? Is there anything else I'm doing wrong? Feel free to tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**John Doe 2: Chapter 5**

 _September 24, 2013_

 **Carrie POV:**

After falling asleep in the closet that night, I had a dream. The same dream I have had since I was little, the only difference is that I wasn't running, I was lying on my back with my arms spread out. I couldn't move and it was hard for me to breath. I soon found out why…

In my dream 'Jesus' was pressing down on my belly with his foot, he had a mallet in his hand, but no nails. That is when I looked to my left and right. I was lying on top of a cross, and there were roman soldiers holding the nails at my hands and feet while holding me down. It was at this realization that my back started to hurt.

"It is time Carrie, time to take up your cross." Said 'Jesus'.

I was too scared to scream as he brought the mallet down on top of the nail at my feet. But just as the mallet was about to strike the nail, everything went dark. That's when I woke up.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Oh, thank goodness, it was just a dream." I sighed in relief.

I was covered in sweat from the nightmare I just had, and when I tried to get up I felt this amazing pain in the middle of my back. It was probably from lying down on the floor for so long.

"Owch!"

Just then Momma opened the door to the closet.

"Get up and get dressed Carrie. Breakfast is almost ready." Momma said.

"Okay Momma." I said drowsily.

"Wait! Did she say morning? I was in there all night?" I thought to myself.

I got up and went upstairs (not an easy task with my sore back). When I started getting dressed I suddenly realized I didn't get to take a bath last night, and having a nightmare and sweating last night didn't help my scent whatsoever.

"Oh no what should I do?" I asked myself worriedly.

Looking at the clock I realized I wouldn't have enough time to take a bath right now, and a sponge bath would only cover my scent temporarily. Then of course there were the showers at school, if I got to school at the right time I should be able to go to the locker room, grab a quick shower, and get to class on time (hopefully). The last option was the best.

I quickly put on a navy blue dress, ate breakfast, and got into Mommas car. Fortunately she was ready to go before I was. She dropped me off at school and I made my way to the gym (Just for reference, the gymnasium is to the left of the main school building where the classrooms and offices are, in the back is the track from one of the previous chapters). I sprinted as best as I could through the weight room where I ran into Mrs. Desjardin.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?"

"Can't talk Mrs. Desjardin it's an emergency!"

I got to the showers and stripped myself of my clothes as fast as I could and grabbed my soap from my locker.

"Carrie what's the emergency?!" Mrs. Desjardin asked worriedly.

"I didn't have enough time to bathe this morning and I have to do it here!" I explained.

"Okay. Make it quick, the bell rings in ten minutes. And don't scare me like that again!" she said.

"Okay I won't!" I said.

I washed myself as thoroughly and quickly as I could. I put on some deodorant and put my clothes back on. Then I started making my way back to the school before Mrs. Desjardin stopped me.

"Carrie, here take this, it's a late slip, at this rate you won't make it in time." Mrs. Desjardin said.

"Thank you."

It was a good thing she gave me that slip, I only had three minutes left. And with my back feeling like it did, it would take me at least twice that to get to class in time. I was greeted by Mr. Bowman when I got there, he had sunglasses on again and he seemed to be in a tired/irritable mood again.

"Where were ya Carrie? Do you have an excuse or was the line at McDonalds just that long this morning?" asked Mr. Bowman rudely.

The class started laughing at his statement.

"I have an excuse sir." I said in annoyance.

"Good in that case ill mark you as on time. Now make yourself useful and wake up James, he has been passed out in that desk ever since he got here and his snoring is making my headache even worse."

"Yes sir." I said.

 **James POV:**

I didn't get much sleep last night. Probably had something to do with the exhilaration of hiding in my girlfriend's closet hoping that I don't get discovered by her mammoth of a mother, making out with said girlfriend (first kiss from a girl if I might add), and flying out of her window like a bird. I guess the adrenaline from that and everything else I had experienced yesterday can cause someone to lose some sleep.

So once I drug myself to homeroom, I passed out in my desk. I woke up to the sound of someone whispering in my ear.

"James, James, James wake up."

"Huh?" I said drowsily as I opened my eyes and saw Carrie up close to my face.

"Mr. Bowman wants you to wake up, you're snoring is giving him a headache." Carrie explained.

"Urg. Why can't that alcoholic bastard just lay off the booze? Then he wouldn't get headaches every morning." I complained.

"James you can sleep just as long as you don't snore." Mr. Bowman said.

"Okay fine!" I said irritably as I forced myself awake.

The amount of grogginess I felt in my head was unbearable, I left the classroom and went to one of the vending machines outside to buy me a coke (because the machine didn't carry Dr. Pepper for some reason). I sat down on a bench and drank it, it was the same bench me and Carrie sat on the day we met a little over a month ago. Gosh it's hard to believe it has only been that long.

Just as I was starting to feel the energy return to my body, an orange 1967 vintage Camaro pulled up in front of me, I started to walk away. When I was about halfway to the stairs someone yelled to me.

"Hey! Are you James Salinger!?" questioned the stranger.

I turned around and was greeted by a muscular looking man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had on a tight pair of Levi's, a black leather jacket, his hair was greased, and he had a cast on his arm. He looked like he had just traveled here from the 1950's.

"Yea? Who are you?"

"Billy Nolan. I'm Chris Hargensen's boyfriend."

"And?"

"And I have beef with you. We need to talk! Now!"

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know where this is going. Obviously Chris snitched to Billy about our conversation yesterday, and now Billy wants blood. Seeing that Billy has a clear physical advantage over me (even with his broken arm), I know I won't be able to stand my ground. I only have two options: talk or flee. Fleeing didn't seem like a good option, so I talked.

"About what?"

"You said something to my girlfriend that she didn't like, your rhinoceros of a girlfriend put a dent in my car, and she broke my arm!" he said pointing to the cast on his arm.

In confusion I looked at the car, it did have a dent on it. But I thought that he was just lying about Carrie being responsible for that and the broken arm.

"Whatever. I'm going to class." I said as I walked inside.

As I was walking to class I felt something dripping down my face. It was blood. A nosebleed. I went to the restroom to clean it up. I washed the blood off my face, but as I looked up I saw Billy behind me in the mirror's reflection. Before I could run (as if I could) he grabbed my hair and shoved my face into the sink and turned the water back on.

"So you like fat girls do ya? I guess that makes sense considering you're a Texan. After all everything is bigger in Texas, and I guess women shouldn't be an acception. Right James?"

I couldn't breathe, and my head was starting to hurt from Billy pushing my head against the porcelain sink. He pulled me out of the sink and I gasped for breath, but my treatment was only beginning. Billy threw me against the wall of one of the bathroom stalls and started to repeatedly punch me in the stomach and face while verbally abusing me.

"Nobody talks like that to Chris! Nobody! Especially not a chubby chasing redneck hick who thinks that he can preach to whoever the hell he wants just because his girlfriend is a sad sack of lard and his daddy got blown away like a little bitch!" Billy said while gritting his teeth and hitting me.

At this I lost my temper, I dove for Billy's torso and pushed him to the ground. Then once I had him pinned I started to hit him in the head, shoulders, and chest as hard as I could. It was like a fire just lit up inside me, in my mind I wasn't attacking some bully, I was attacking someone who blatantly insulted my father, my girlfriend, and my home all at the same time. I was not going to take it, so I let Billy have it. Billy eventually regained his senses and pushed me off causing me to be forced backwards hitting the wall. He then but me in a headlock (with his casted arm) and gave me the mother of all nuggies (when you rub your knuckles against someone's scalp). This was the most irritating treatment of all, the pain was excruciating, and I felt helpless to do anything about it. However through the slits of my eyes I noticed that Billy's legs were spread apart and that I could still use my own legs. So I lifted my right leg up, forced myself out of the headlock, and kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could (I wore my boots that day).

Billy's reaction was one of agonizing pain, he grabbed his groin and slumped to the floor. His face turned red and he looked like he was about to throw up. I just stared at him for a minute until I heard the bell ring and exited the bathroom. It wasn't until I did I began to notice the pain in my abdomen, face, scalp, and right hand. I slumped to my knees and grabbed my stomach in pain.

"James are you okay?" someone said as they crouched down to me.

I looked to see that it was George Dawson, a classmate from English class.

"Oh my gosh man what happened!? Your face is all swollen and your nose is bleeding!"

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck." I said miserably.

"I will get the nurse!" he said.

By this time there was a bunch of students crowding around to see what was wrong. Some of the boys even went into the boy's restroom to find Billy on the floor moaning in pain and throwing up.

 **Carrie POV:**

James never came back to homeroom after leaving. That really worried me, whenever he leaves class he always comes back. I made my way downstairs when I saw a crowd of students near the boy's restroom.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" I asked myself.

As I made my way through the crowd I saw it. James was on the ground moaning in pain, grabbing his stomach, and there were bruises on his face. It was the most horrific thing I had ever seen. I felt like I was about to scream. By then however the school nurse, Principle Norton, and George Dawson rushed through the crowd to James' side and told everyone to leave. I of course couldn't move a muscle, so I stayed put.

"Carrie. Run along and get to class." Said principle Norton.

"But I…"

"No butts Carrie. Get going."

"Sir I…"

"Carrie its fine. Just go to class I'll be fine." Said James as he was helped to the nurse's office.

With that I decided there was nothing more that could be done. So I left.

 **James POV:**

I was taken to the nurse's office to be examined. My injuries were minor; just a few cuts and bruises, and I was given some Tylenol for the pain. Billy was eventually brought there as well, but was latter picked up by the police for trespassing and assault. After my examination I was sent back to class, I wasn't in any sort of trouble because I acted in self-defense.

As I limped into English class I was spotted by Carrie, who had a worried expression on her face. I'm sure she would have walked up to me and gave me a big fat kiss if class wasn't already in session. So I sat down and decided to talk to her after class.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. So I got up and approached Carrie, who appeared to be in pain and having some trouble getting out of her desk.

"Carrie are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, I need some help, my back is killing me and I can't get out of my desk." She said in embarrassment.

"Ok, push on three." I said as I got into position to push Carrie out of the desk.

"Okay." Said Carrie.

"One… two… three!" I said pushing as hard as I could.

Carrie slid right out of her desk. Once she stood up however, she grasped her back and winced in pain.

"Owch!" Carrie said.

"Are you alright!?" I asked in alarm.

"No! My back has been hurting since this morning!" Carrie said.

"Do you think you should talk to the nurse?"

"Yea."

I walked with Carrie to the nurse's office and then went to my next class.

 **Carrie POV:**

After James walked me to the nurse's office, she asked me some questions while examining my back. Needless to say, I had to take my dress off for this. It was kind of embarrassing letting this woman examine me while I had on nothing but panties and a bra, and on top of that it was freezing cold in there. The last time I ever did something like this was when I got a physical the summer before starting junior year.

"So Carrie when did you first notice the pain?" the nurse asked (let's just call her Barbra)

"This morning, after waking up." I said.

"Yes, and did you wake up in an unusual position?"

I was a little puzzled by this question.

"What do you mean?"

"Like did you wake up in a position you don't normally wake up in, like your side or on your back." Barbra asked.

I thought about telling her about sleeping in the closet last night. But instead I told her a different story.

"I fell out of the bed last night and wound up sleeping on the floor."

"That probably explains it. And… falling out of bed didn't wake you up?"

"No mam."

"Well… I sure wish I could sleep so well. But since you are here, there is something else I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that maybe your… you know… your weight might be contributing to your back problems?" she asked trying to not seem offensive.

"Well… not really, I've lost a little weight, and today is the only day where I have ever had a back ache like this."

"I see. Well, the thing is Carrie, I've reviewed your medical records from four years ago to today. And I've found that over the past four years you have only gotten heavier since coming to Ewen as a freshman. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Of course it does. I've been getting bullied for it for the longest time."

"Yes I know, but I'm afraid the emotional distress is only part of the issue. You see Carrie, you are extremely overweight for a girl of your age and height. Your current condition could lead to things like heart disease, diabetes, and other complications that are very life threatening."

"You mean… I could die!?" I asked now feeling scared.

"Now Carrie calm down. I'm not finished yet."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry it only gets positive from here. You said you have lost some weight yes?"

"Yes mam."

"Well then you are on the right track. Just keep exercising and eating a balanced diet and you will be down to a normal weight in no time." Barbra said with a smile.

"Oh, okay, is that all Mrs. Barbra?"

"Yes dear."

I put on my dress and approached the door when she suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder.

"There is one other thing I should ask though. Does obesity by chance run in your family?"

"I don't know why?"

"Well if it does, then your condition could also be the result of genetics, finding that out could help with losing weight. Oh, and here is some Tylenol for the pain."

"Thank you Mrs. Barbra. See you later."

I took the Tylenol and walked to my next class.

 **James POV:**

The rest of the day went by without incident. As I got to my block It started to pour down rain, so I quickly ran for cover on the front porch of the White residence. I saw that Margaret's car wasn't in the driveway. My mom was going to be working late tonight (the bank she works at stays open 24 hours for people who can't go during the day), and presuming that Margaret already brought Carrie home that means she must be working late tonight too. I had an idea.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. Carrie opened the door, she looked surprised to see me.

"James! Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to ask you something. Is your mom home?"

"No, she's working the nightshift."

"Good cause I was wondering if you wanted to come over, my mom is working late tonight too."

"Um… sure. Just give me a second. I'll get us an umbrella." She said.

 **Carrie POV:**

I went back up into my room and grabbed an umbrella. I also grabbed something special that I had bought a few weeks ago. It was a stick of ruby red lipstick. I wanted to see if James would like it, and I only just remembered about it (momma doesn't let me wear anything red). It would take me to long to put it on now, so I put it inside by bra and went back downstairs.

"Ready!" I said.

 **James POV:**

After Carrie came back out of the house, we started walking toward my house. As we were however, the most cliché thing that could have happened to us while walking in the rain, actually happened. Some idiot in a pickup truck swerved over to the curb (where a huge puddle had already formed) and splashed us with water completely soaking us and knocking the umbrella out of our hands.

"ASSHOLE!" I yelled as he sped away.

I went and picked up our umbrella and we continued walking to my house.

"James, my dress is all wet, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry I think I have some old sweats at home that you can wear until it dries." I said.

When we got home I grabbed Carrie a towel, some grey sweatpants, and an old black t-shirt (with a Texas flag on it). She went to the bathroom to get changed. I went to my room to get changed.

 **Carrie POV:**

I went into the bathroom and took off my dress. Luckily my bra and panties didn't get that wet in the splash. I dried off as thoroughly as I could and then I put the clothes on. The pants had quite a bit of stretch in them, but not quite stretchy enough. When I eventually got the pants on, my entire lower body felt like a loaf of bread stuffed into its plastic wrap and I could almost see my panties through them. The shirt was tight too, I could see my bra through it and it didn't even cover my bellybutton (the pants didn't either). Seeing myself in the mirror I felt really embarrassed, even shameless. I looked and felt fatter than I ever have in my entire life. Then I thought of something, the lipstick! I put some on.

"Okay, maybe James won't notice how ridiculous I look in these clothes if the first thing he notices are my lips." I said before going out to the living room where he was waiting.

 **James POV:**

After changing my clothes I went into the living room and waited for Carrie. I hoped that the clothes I gave her wouldn't be too tight or uncomfortable. Considering the fact that those clothes were in my size they would be.

When she walked out (looking embarrassed) I was actually a little surprised. Yea the clothes kinda looked like a second skin on her, but it didn't look to bad on her. As a matter of fact it actually made her look a little more curvy, and the fact that the clothes didn't cover her bellybutton complimented her appearance. What really caught my attention though was her lips, was she wearing that lipstick before?

"How do the clothes fit Carrie?" I asked.

"They are a little tight, but they're okay."

"Well… I think you look great in that t-shirt. Texas fashion really looks good on you."

"Well… thank you. But it's a little embarrassing that you have to see my bellybutton." She said blushing (Just for reference: Carrie doesn't have the type of bellybutton that sticks out, but the type that goes in).

"Ah don't worry about it. It's just your bellybutton, we all have them."

"I guess that is true." She said as she slowly eased herself into the sofa next to me (I could tell those clothes really were tight on her, one wrong move and they might rip in two).

"Were you wearing that lipstick before?" I asked.

"No I just put it on. Do you like it?"

"Yea, I love it. It looks great on you."

"Thanks. The woman I bought it from said it would make my lips smoother and taste like cherries." She said.

"Do they?"

"Would you like to find out?" she asked almost reflexively.

I was actually kind of surprised, who knew Carrie was so witty? She even looked a little surprised by it.

"Sure." I said.

The next thing I knew we were making out right there on the sofa, with our arms wrapped around each other.

I thought Carrie's lips were smooth before, now they feel even more smooth, and soft. And she really did taste like cherries, it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted in my life. And the way her warm body felt against my own, feeling he heart beat under her chest, was sheer bliss, it was like we were floating in the air.

 **Carrie POV:**

I have never felt this way before in my life. James to me has been like a shining light in a sea of darkness. I feel so comfortable, so accepted, so loved when I am around him. It feels like I've been waiting for him for a very long time, and now that he is here, I feel like I can do anything. Like I could fly like a bird. That is when I opened my eyes and realized something, we were floating up and across the living room.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as we dropped down to the floor.

I landed on the floor rear first with James on top of me.

 **James POV:**

"Ahh!" I screamed as I felt myself falling. Luckily I landed on something soft.

"Arrg. What happened? Carrie are you okay? What just happened?"

"I think we just floated into the air like a couple of balloons." She said about as confused as I was.

"Were you using your powers?"

"I don't know. Usually I have to be concentrating when using my powers."

"Strange. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea. But my big butt is going to be sore tomorrow."

"Ah it's not that big." I said.

"Ohhhhh so you admit that it's big?" she said grinning and laughing mischievously.

"What! No! I-I-I was just saying that, um, I." I stuttered while blushing with embarrassment.

I wasn't expecting her to tease me. She really can be witty.

"Hahaha. Just teasing. Now help me up, my butt is too heavy."

"Haha. Okay." I said helping her up.

We walked back to the couch and I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I saw that AMC was showing the movie 'Big Jake' with John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara. We stopped there. We watched movies, ate popcorn, and made out pretty much for hours until around ten o'clock when Carrie put her dress back on and decided she should go home. I walked her there. Just as we were walking up to the front porch, we heard a car pull up into the driveway. My initial thought was that it was Margaret, but when I turned around I saw it was a police car. The officer got out and approached us.

"Excuse me miss. Are you Carietta White?" asked the officer.

"Y-yes." Carrie said nervously.

"Don't worry miss you aren't in trouble. I'm Officer Jacob Plessy, Chamberlin Police Department." Said officer Plessy. There seemed to be a trace of sadness in his voice. He paused before speaking again.

"I have come to regretfully inform you that your mother collapsed while working at Blue Ribbon Laundry and is currently in the hospital."

 **A/N: Hello reader! Guess what! IM BACK! Oh it feels great. Anyways sorry it took me so long, I've been really busy lately and I was having a little bit of trouble writing this chapter. That is why I ended this one on a cliffhanger, to keep the story interesting and to continue the flow of events. Hopefully once the semester ends and I go on break I should be able to publish every couple of days like I was before. Anyway all else aside, how did you like this chapter? Did you have a great Halloween? I know I did.**

 **Anyways… I got to get going, things to do, people to see, that sort of stuff. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. But just in case I don't see you as soon as I hope, have a Happy Thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas (or whatever your holiday is)! And as always, be sure to review and PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**John Doe 2: Chapter 6**

 _September 24, 2013_

 **Carrie POV:**

"What!?" I screamed.

The shock from what the officer just told me was enormous. I felt my knees get weak, my body started to burn up, and I felt a little lightheaded. I probably would have fell down had James and Officer Plessy not caught my.

"Help her sit down on the stairs." Said Plessy as he and James lowered me down on the steps.

Plessy took his hat off and fanned some cool air onto me while I leaned onto James who also rubbed my back like he did that time in the library. I soon regained my composure, but I was still scared as ever."

"Are you alright Miss White?"

"What about Momma? What's wrong with my Momma!?" I asked in a scared tone.

"I'm not sure. I was just asked to bring you the news since you are next of kin, and nobody would answer the telephone. I've also been instructed to give you a ride to the hospital if you want one." Said officer Plessy.

"Yes please."

James helped me into the back seat of the police car.

"Officer, my I come too?" asked James.

"You will have to ask Miss White."

James looked to me and I nodded my head. He got in the car and we drove to the hospital.

 **James POV:**

As we pulled out of the driveway I noticed that Carrie had started crying. I pulled her close to me and let her cry on my shoulder while she appeared to be whispering the Lord's Prayer. Soon enough I began to pray myself.

Its funny isn't it? Yesterday I would have killed Margaret, but now I am praying for her health and recovery. It is weird how your opinion of someone can change so quickly after a medical emergency.

Anyway, we held each other and prayed until we were dropped off at Westover Mercy hospital. After that we saw asked a nurse about Margaret. She checked us in and told us we could see her in a few minutes. So we waited in the lobby until then.

"James, I think I should do this alone. If momma sees I came here with you it might upset her." Carrie said.

I agreed. I wasn't really here for Margaret, just Carrie. Soon after, a social worker came out to greet us.

"Miss White. Your mother is ready to see you if you will just follow me." Said the social worker.

"Yes ma'am." Carrie said.

I walked with them to the elevator. Before she got on I took Carrie's hand and told her one last thing.

"Carrie. If you need anything, I'll be right here. Okay?" I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you James." She said before returning the kiss.

She got on the elevator. We waved to each other as the doors closed, obscuring her from my vision.

 **Carrie POV:**

The elevator took me and the social worker to the third floor of the hospital where momma's room is. I made small talk with the social worker as we made the trip to momma's room.

"My name is Jessica by the way." She said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Was that boy your boyfriend?" Jessica asked.

"Yes ma'am. He is."

"Why didn't he come up with us?"

"I asked him not to."

"Why?"

"My momma doesn't know I have a boyfriend. I'm not ready to tell her."

"I guess that is none of my business. It is sweet of him to wait for you like that though."

"Thank you."

We got off the elevator and walked to the room where we were greeted by a doctor.

"Hello Carrie, I'm Dr. Vaughn, I'd like to discuss your mother's condition before you go in and talk to her." Dr. Vaughn said.

"Ok." I said.

We sat down on some chairs outside momma's room.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Dr. Vaughn sighed before giving the diagnosis.

"Carrie. Your mother has suffered from a massive stroke." He said.

"What!? Will she be okay!?"

Dr. Vaughn sighed again.

"We have managed to stabilize her condition. However the damage done to her brain is massive because of the bleeding. She is completely paralyzed on her left side and is unable to speak."

The shock I felt from this news was massive, I thought I was going to faint. Luckily Dr. Vaughn caught me before I did.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No! I'm not okay! I've just been told my momma is dying and you are asking me that!?" I said with tears running down my face.

"Sorry." Dr. Vaughn said shamefully.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. What are you going to do for momma?" I asked.

"Well Carrie truth be known, there isn't a lot that can be done."

"What? Why not?"

"Well Carrie your mother's stroke was very severe, if the paramedics got here even a second later she probably wouldn't even be alive right now. However the neurological damage has already been done, the most we can do now is monitor her condition and see if she improves on her own; however, that is very unlikely."

All of this was hard for me to take in. When momma dropped me off for school this morning she was fine. And now she is in the hospital, and the doctor is telling me there is nothing they can do for her? I needed to see her myself.

"I want to see her." I said.

"Of course Carrie. You won't be able to talk to her though, she asleep due to the medications we gave her."

"Okay."

When I entered her room and saw all of the machines that were hooked up to my momma, the gravity of the situation became even clearer to me. Momma really was dying.

 **James POV:**

After Carrie went to see her mother I stepped outside and called my mom to tell her what had happened, by then she was probably at home wondering where I was. She told me she was on her way and I decided to take a nap while I waited.

"James?"

I woke up to my mom taping my shoulder.

"Hey mom."

"Where's Carrie?"

"She is probably still with her mom." I said.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know."

"Poor girl. This must be devastating for her. Why aren't you with her?"

"She asked me to stay here. She wanted to see her alone."

Sometime later, around 11:30, Carrie came back down into the lobby with a depressed expression on her face and dry tears on her cheeks.

"Carrie!" I said as I walked up to her.

She didn't look up to acknowledge me.

"Carrie? Honey? Are you okay?" my mother asked worriedly.

Of course we knew she wasn't okay, and neither was Margaret. We both could assume from Carrie's expression that Margaret was either dead, or dying.

"Mrs. Salenger… what am I going to do? It's cold. I… I don't… I don't have a momma anymore." She said in a very depressed tone.

My mother and I gasped at this revelation. My mom covered her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. Carrie stood there and shivered, she had grown tired of crying. I took off my jacket.

"Here. You can have this. It will keep you warm." I said as I placed the jacket on her shoulders.

 **Deborah POV:**

When Carrie said what she said I didn't know what to say or do. But when I saw James give Carrie his favorite jacket, I knew what I had to do. You see, that jacket was originally his father's. I bought it for him as a birthday present when we started dating in college. When he passed away and I found out I was pregnant with James, I decided I would give the jacket to him when he was old enough. The jacket was his pride and joy, as it was his father's before him. To see him give it to her, I knew what I had to do.

"Carrie. How about you come stay with us?"

"Huh?" Carrie said.

"You shouldn't try to deal with this alone. We can take care of you." I said.

Carrie's eyes widened and she looked to my son. All he did was smile, nod his head to her, and offer his hand to her. She accepted his hand and then looked to me with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, let's go home." Carrie said.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I know I said I would try to update more often, but I actually got a bad case of writers block writing this chapter. You see, I was planning to make this chapter longer, but I didn't know how to do that. So after talking with a writing associate of mine at the local Pizza Hut, I decided the best thing I could do is end this chapter on an emotional note (I'm not going to lie, I almost cried writing this). And for those of you Attack on Titan fans out there who thinks this chapter looks familiar, it should, it was based off of the episode where Eren saves Mikasa from human traffickers and takes her into his home.**

 **Anyway how was your Christmas and New Year's guys? Mine was great, I got a copy of 'The Martian' (the book) from my brother for Christmas. I was reading it the other day and there was a part in the book where Mark Watney says he can't wait to start getting messages from earth and is tired of having no one to talk to. I realized that that is exactly how I feel about reviews and personal messages. So you know what? I got a mission for you. After you finish reading this message, leave a review (or send a PM if you are a member) and then go tell your friends and/or family to read this story and leave a review too (as a guest of course, I read guest reviews too). Just flood the review section with new reviews, and if you do, maybe I will get a new chapter up sooner. So what are you waiting for!? DO IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**John Doe 2: Chapter 7**

September 24, 2013

 **James POV:**

I walked Carrie out to the car and sat next to her on the ride home. She rested her head on my shoulder and slept the whole time, not making a sound except for her quiet breathing. When we arrived home I showed Carrie how to use the shower, gave her a bar of soap, a towel, and showed her the shampoo and conditioner. I then left her some privacy. Then I went to go talk to my mom, she had just brought out some blankets, and a pillow.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for now. Carrie is going to sleep in your room." Said my mother.

"That's fine." I said.

"Do you have any pajamas she can wear? I'm not sure if any of my clothes will fit her."

"Yea. I'm sure I've got something that she can sleep in."

 **Carrie POV:**

The only times I had ever taken a shower were in the girls looker room at school and at the Christian camp that I went to when I was little, aside from that I had only taken cold baths at home (the showers were cold too of course) that would sometimes make my skin turn blue from the cold. When I turned on the shower and stepped in, the water was hot. It felt really good against my skin, I felt very relaxed. The bar soap that James gave me was a brand called 'Dove.' I had never heard of it before, but it felt really smooth and made my skin feel silky as I lathered myself with it, as opposed to that stuff Momma used to buy which just seemed to make my skin feel dry.

 **James POV:**

I got Carrie some clothes she could sleep in. They were an old pair of University of Texas PJs that I got a few years back, the waist was made out of elastic so it should fit her. Meanwhile my mom finished preparing the couch for me to sleep on tonight.

"Did you find her some clothes?" asked mom.

"Yea. I found some old PJs she can wear tonight. You can give them to her once she finishes her shower." I responded.

"Ok."

On the trip back from the hospital I remembered something. I had recently got into an argument with Margaret. I told her that if she ever insulted my late father ever again, then I would send her to hell and take Carrie away from her. It's ironic looking back on it, because now she's dead and Carrie is going to be living with us now.

"Hey mom. Do you ever wonder if everything is connected? Or if everything is just coincidence?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day when Margaret came to our doorstep and started talking smack about dad, I confronted her. I threatened to drag her to hell and take Carrie away from her if she ever spoke badly about dad ever again. Now she's dead and Carrie is going to be living with us. What do you think about that?"

"I think you need to watch that anger. You shouldn't be saying things like that."

"But I…" I said. Not expecting the answer she gave me.

"No butts son. I don't care what she said. It is not very Christian of you to say things like that. You understand me?"

"But mom I…"

"Do you understand me!?" she said in a stricter tone.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good."

Around that time, the water in the bathroom shut off. My mom went to go take Carrie the PJs so Carrie could get dressed. She also got her a toothbrush. Once Carrie was ready for bed we all assembled in the living room.

"Alright. Here's the plan. Carrie you will sleep in James' room. James will take the couch. Tomorrow morning I will go to your house Carrie to get you some clothes for school tomorrow." Stated mom.

"Mrs. Salinger. James doesn't need to take the couch. I can sleep on the couch."

"No no no Carrie. I insist. You are our guest, so you should take the bed."

"Oh, um, okay." Carrie said.

"Now that we got that settled. James. Get yourself something to sleep in and start getting ready for bed."

"Yes ma'am." I said as I got up to leave.

 **Deborah POV:**

After my son got some clothes and left, I spoke to Carrie.

"Carrie can I talk to you in James' room?"

"Okay."

We both got up and sat on James' bed.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked

Carrie just looked down and said nothing. Her eyes were watery. So I wrapped her in a hug, her faced pressed against my chest. She started to sob.

"Shhhhh…. It's okay sweetheart. I'm here for you. Everything will be okay." I said in a hushed tone.

"Mrs. Salinger. Why are you and James so nice to me?"

"Hm?"

"My momma, all the kids at school, my neighbors, all of them hate me. Nobody has shown me this sort of kindness before. Why?"

"Everyone is deserving of God's love. Nobody should ever be abandoned in their time of need."

"But what about everything I've done? Everything that I am? You barely even know me. My momma insulted you. And I'm nothing more but a sinner who has been cursed with a body that grows fatter every day. I'm worthless."

"Don't speak that way Carrie. You are a very sweet, beautiful young woman. We are blessed to have you with us. I know that things are hard, but James and I will support you through this time. We will take care of you. We love you."

There was a long pause before they spoke again.

"Thank you Mrs. Salinger."

"Sweetie. You can just call me momma if you want to."

"Okay. Momma."

 **Carrie POV:**

That night I was lying awake in James' bed. My head was resting on one of his pillows, while the other I held onto. I felt warmth here. I used to lie awake at night fearful, but not here. I drifted slowly to sleep.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? A little more than a year I think. How have you all been this past year?**

 **Sorry but things were kind of wild for me this past year, classes were really hard, the election was in full swing, and I have just been really busy overall. But I'm going to have a little more free time now so that I can continue to write this thing and hopefully finish it. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys. Until next time guys! Bye Bye!**


End file.
